Macross Réquiem
by Seferino Rengel
Summary: Han pasado 20 años desde la gran batalla por la Tierra. Humanos y Zentraedis han logrado vivir en paz, en la Tierra, los planetas colonias y las flotas de colonizacion. La Teniente Komilia Maria Fallyna Jenius se reporta para cumplir un nuevo servicio...
1. Chapter 1

**I**

**Arcadia**

* * *

El borde resplandeciente del planeta apareció lentamente a través de la ventana.

Una joven mujer, una de las pasajeras que desembarcaron la lanzadera RC-4E _Rabbit_ desde la superficie, miraba hacia afuera con ansiedad durante unos minutos, parpadeo y tragó saliva, y finalmente se recargó del asiento, cerrando los ojos. Cuando los volvió a abrir se encontró con la mirada de su compañera de viaje y se encogió de hombros. Su compañera le sonrió en forma comprensiva. Inmune ya a las náuseas provocadas por el viaje espacial, se acomodó para mirar por la ventana.

Una delgada capa de nubes giraba en la atmósfera allá abajo y apenas cubría los mares y continentes. Luego de unos minutos el planeta se perdió de vista... en realidad se sumió en las tinieblas cuando la orbita de la nave de transporte le llevó sobre el lado oscuro del planeta. La joven se estiró para seguir observando hacia abajo.

El asiento se amoldó al cuerpo de la joven durante los breves períodos de aceleración, verdaderamente cortos, que representaron la salida de la atmósfera de la Tierra y la entrada en orbita. En ingravidez cada pequeño golpe de los impulsores era suficiente para moverla en la dirección contraria a la del empuje, por lo que ya se sentía mal por estar siendo zarandeada, a pesar de haber sido entrenada para soportarlo.

Un punto en el negro del espacio creció rápidamente y se convirtió en una estructura caótica, con muchos ángulos y proyecciones, llena de luces de colores que iluminaban sus contornos oscuros.

La enorme estructura estaba conformada por muchas más pequeñas unidas de forma cuadrada más plana que alta, y en la zona periférica observaba la razón de ser de esta base orbital. Dispuestas en forma regular estaban los anclajes para las enormes naves que estaban en ese momento en mantenimiento, o simplemente en periodo de descanso. En la penumbra del espacio eran pocos los detalles que podía ver, ya que la luz de la Luna creciente iluminaba con una luz pálida, mientras que las sombras eran lo mas negras que podían ser, como si no hubiera nada allí, como si la propia luz fuera tragada.

En su aproximación la lanzadera se alineó para quedar frente a una de las enormes naves, muchísimo más grande que el resto, bellamente iluminada con luces verdes y amarillas, más el vago resplandor azul del radiador de calor de sus reactores termonucleares.

"_Rabbit_ 1-7-9, tiene vía libre en el muelle 3, ¿entendido?" - dijo una voz en el sistema de comunicación de la nave.

"Entendido _Arcadia_, estamos llegando." - respondió el piloto mientras maniobraba para la aproximación final.

Mientras trataba de captar detalle, el resplandor del sol le deslumbró, apareciendo justo en la dirección donde miraba. Lo que antes eran formas vagas sobre el fondo negro del cielo y la tierra, ahora eran formas precisas, incluso terroríficas por la escala en la que estaban construidas. La enorme nave frente a la lanzadera adquirió color, un amable blanco y azul. La fortaleza de combate llenaba toda su vista, dándole cada detalle a esa distancia, podia ver que su superficie se componía de planchas individuales unidas en un enorme rompecabezas.

La lanzadera se movió en forma delicada y se alineó con una precisión sorprendente sobre a una gran escotilla abierta en la parte superior de la nave. Apenas la nave alcanzó la cubierta abajo, la escotilla arriba se cerró herméticamente y las luces internas se encendieron, desapareciendo la falta de peso que le había acompañado durante el viaje. El piloto apagó los sistemas, se levantó, y revisó las cerraduras de la escotilla.

La joven se desabrochó los cinturones del asiento. Se estiró y se relajó, con esa sensación tan familiar y agradable que le producía la gravedad. Ya no sufría las desagradables náuseas que socavaban la eficiencia de tantos pilotos.

En unos momentos el hangar de embarque quedó presurizado y se abrió el portón que daba hacia el hangar principal, atestado de personal de mantenimiento, mecánicos y naves.

Se sintió muy emocionada cuando dio su primer paso dentro de la SDC-20 _Arcadia_ y estaba tentada a darse la vuelta para mirar a su alrededor, pero la urgencia de su llegada no le permitía quedarse mirando. Salió de la lanzadera con una gran mochila colgada del hombro izquierdo y un maletín colgado del derecho. Su primer par año de servicio transcurrieron en el claustrofóbico crucero _Red Moon_, y la _Arcadia_ era sencillamente una gigante, no tan grande como los cruceros Zentraedis, pero si lo suficiente para hacer casi dos docenas de _Red Moon_.

Dio algunos pasos en el hangar y dejó caer la mochila en el suelo.

"Por favor, me podría indicar el camino a..." - dijo a un suboficial armero que venia pasando cerca, pero este siguió de largo como si fuera transparente.

La Teniente solo arqueó las cejas y resignada se volvió a colgar la mochila en el hombro en busca de su propio camino.

En el pasillo todo el mundo se desplazaba con urgencia. Un grupo de pilotos vestidos con sus trajes de vuelo salió de una puerta perpendicular frente a ella, trotando un largo trecho del pasillo delante, y desaparecieron por otra puerta perpendicular mas adelante. Curiosa se asomó y los vio perderse ahora por otro pasillo.

Se sintió de repente atrapada en un laberinto de pasillos, interminables y de un gris cavernoso. La nave era muy bonita y con puertas que casi no hacían ruido al abrirse y cerrarse, pasillos limpios, ordenados, bien iluminados (se enamoró de la iluminación) y donde todo olía a nuevo, a pesar de que la nave ya tenia cinco años de edad. Se hubiera sorprendido al saber que muchas cosas, incluyendo pasillos enteros fueron totalmente reconstruidos luego de haber sido totalmente destruidos.

"Por favor, podría mostrarme..." - dijo a una pareja de técnicos de mantenimiento que pasaron a su lado, igualmente ignorándola.

Estaba empezando a desesperarse, perdida en el vientre de este monstruo de metal, donde si no se ponía las pilas moriría de hambre o de un infarto debido a la rabia que estaba empezando a sentir.

"¿Busca el CIC?" - dijo una voz a su lado.

La voz le asustó, porque un momento antes a su lado no había nadie. Al volverse, la joven Teniente se encontró con una joven suboficial.

"¡Sí!"

La Teniente se acercó a la joven, como si esta fuera un refrescante vaso de agua helada en el desierto para preguntarle:

"¿Cómo lo supo?"

"Con esa expresión, se nota que acaba de llegar, esta perdida y tiene que reportarse."

La joven le señala una pantalla táctil en la pared... ¡un diagrama de la nave!, que decía claramente, _usted esta aquí_. Había estado tan cerrada en buscar ella misma su camino que no se le había ocurrido que podría haber algo así, y quería abofetearse al ver que había una última opción de salir del problema ella misma. Pero tampoco era totalmente su culpa, los refuerzos estructurales de las paredes colocados a distancias regulares no le permitían mirarlas mientras se acercaba.

"Estamos aquí."

La joven le mostró la representación de esta cubierta mientras pulsaba el dibujo para que apareciera una representación de ese nivel contra el nivel donde estaba el cuarto de mando, apareciendo una línea que indicaba el camino.

"Aquí hay una escalera que sube dos pisos y sigue por este corredor, y aquí es donde debería llegar."

"Ha salvado mi vida."

La Teniente le tendió la mano para presentase.

"Komilia Fallyna Jenius."

"Szin Tahna." - dijo la joven tendiéndole la mano. El alivio de Komilia era suficiente para olvidar la diferencia de rango.

"¿Szin? Esa es una palabra Zentraedi que significa... prudencia, eres Meltran, ¿no?"

La joven arqueó un poco las cejas y asintió.

"Soy solo la mitad." - dijo Komilia.

"Si."

La Meltran recordó vagamente el apellido y supo, en parte de quien se trataba.

"Bienvenida a _Arcadia_, Teniente."

"Gracias."

"A propósito... recuerde saludar, a los mandos de esta nave envían a cualquiera al calabozo por cualquier pequeñez."

"¿Tan tiranos son aquí?"

"Solo le digo. Cuídese."

"Gracias." - dijo Komilia a modo de despedida.

Solo le tomó unos minutos alcanzar el CIC, el Centro Información de Combate, que al mismo tiempo era el puente de la nave. Al igual que en otras partes de la nave, la gente corría de un lado a otro del cuarto, en cuyo centro había una gran mesa. Las únicas personas que no se movían en absoluto eran una mujer recargada de la mesa mirando unos papeles y otro oficial a su lado, leyendo por sobre su hombro. De falda blanca y chaqueta azul oscuro, la mujer era la Capitána. El oficial tenia insignias de Comandante, era el Oficial Ejecutivo.

Contagiada por la urgencia del personal del puente, Komilia dejó caer su equipaje en el suelo y se paró firme para dar un saludo a la Capitána.

"Teniente Komilia Maria Fallyna Jenius presentándose al servicio, señora."

La Capitána levantó la mano y extendió un dedo, indicándole que esperara, y sin mirarle pasó una hoja para seguir leyendo, escribió algo y tras un breve momento habló con voz suave y lenta:

"¿Le gustó el café, Teniente?"

"¿Café?" - pregunto Komilia confundida.

"Diga que si, para que no tengamos un mal comienzo." - la mujer tenia la voz suave, lenta pero firme.

"Sí, señora." - contestó Komilia siguiéndole la corriente.

"Muy bien. Pensé que se perdió camino al CIC o hizo una parada para tomar un café... tardó 21 minutos en llegar." - dijo interrumpiéndose para mirar algo sobre la mesa.

Mientras la Capitána hablaba, un oficial a espaldas de Komila estaba tratando de disimular una sonrisa mientras continuaba trabajando en su consola.

"Sinceramente prefiero pensar que se fue por un café, y no que uno de mis nuevos pilotos se perdió por la nave..."

"Señora, acabo de llegar..." - empezó a explicar.

"¡No terminé de hablar!" - le interrumpió con brusquedad.

Hubo una larga pausa, en la que Komilia se preguntaba si en alguna parte habría una lista de cosas prohibidas en la nave y que lo llevaban a uno al calabozo, convencida por el tono de voz de la Capitána de que había cometido un crimen... no, mas bien un pecado y que pasaría esa noche en una celda.

Komilia la examinó detalladamente. La Capitán Akatsuki era una mujer japonesa de cabello negro como las sombras en el espacio, atado en una larga coleta. Delgada, de piel ligeramente oscura, ojos marrones que no parecían tener pupilas.

"Sé porque esta aquí. Esta aquí porque piensa que este trabajo le permitirá acceder a otro menor sin ayuda. Por tanto déjame adivinar: su madre cobró algunos favores y usted..."

"¡Prefiero que no meta a mis padres en esto!"

Komilia la había interrumpido con brusquedad. No le gustaba que sacaran a sus padres en este tipo de conversaciones. Volvió a hablar en tono más calmado:

"Ellos son... lo que son y no quiero que piensen que busco aprovecharme de eso, ni que tampoco quiero que la gente crea que me merezco lo que tengo por ellos."

"Si, lo sé, también he pasado lo mismo. Será mejor para que no trate de conmoverme con su _lo haré por mi misma_, porque yo ya lo he hecho y no me ha servido. En esto no sirve hablar sino actuar."

Akatsuki levantó los papeles y los acomodó, se tomaba su tiempo para hablar.

"Así que ha decidido venir aquí, para tener su segundo destino."

Komilia se dio cuenta que Akatsuki estaba leyendo su historial, haciendo notas en los márgenes y subrayando algunos párrafos.

"Es impresionante, se graduó de la academia a la edad en la que muchos apenas entran allí. Ha pasado él ultimo año bajo el mando de sus padres en él _Dancing Skull_, así que es prácticamente toda la experiencia que tiene, que por supuesto no es poca."

Akatsuki cerró el fólder y levantó la vista.

"Esta es una nave de entrenamiento, pero no quiere decir que sea menos. Aquí las cosas se hacen diferentes, así que espero que se adapte. Aun estoy pensando si aceptarle o no."

La urgencia del ambiente en el CIC y la tensión de hablar con Akatsuki le impidió darse cuenta de algo de lo que había reparado al llegar.

Por alguna razón un gato estaba sobre la mesa y Komilia no lo notó hasta que el animal saltó al suelo y empezó a recorrer la habitación, el personal del puente no parecía reparar en su presencia, y Komilia empezó a pensar que lo estaba imaginando.

Era un gato grande, muy grande, con un pelaje largo atigrado en blanco y gris. La cola era gruesa con punta redondeada y muy tupida.

El animal se le acercó y la miró con sus ojos dorados. Komilia no pudo resistir la tentación de agacharse para verlo de cerca, fuera real o no. El gato se acercó y se levantó sobre sus patas traseras, mientras con las delanteras le lanzaba repetidos golpes como un boxeador, dejando mansamente que le acaricie.

"Parece que le gusta. Es el gato más inteligente que existe, se llama Anubis, va a todas partes conmigo."

Otro silencio mientras la Capitána miraba a Komilia acariciando a su gato antes de ponerse de pie. Akatsuki le da una breve mirada a su Oficial Ejecutivo, que solo se encogió de hombros.

"Bueno, bienvenida a bordo de _Arcadia_. No me vaya a defraudar."

"Desde luego, señora."

"No partiremos hasta mañana en la tarde, así que tómese lo que queda del día para que conozca la nave, para que no se vuelva a perder, y se presentara mañana a primera hora en la cubierta de vuelo."

"Gracias, señora."

"Preferiría que me llamara Capitán Akatsuki o simplemente Capitán."

Akatsuki miró a alguien detrás de Komilia.

"¡¿Teniente Coria?!"

El oficial que se había estado riendo salto como un resorte de su asiento y en segundos estaba al lado de Komilia.

"¿Sí, Capitán?"

"Enséñele a la Teniente donde queda su cuarto." - ordenó dándole una de las hojas del fólder.

"Sí, Capitán."

"Pueden retirarse." - le despidió la Capitán, volviendo a su pose para leer los otros papeles que tenia sobre la mesa.

Komilia le da un rápido saludo antes de tomar su maletín (Coria ya tenia en el hombro su mochila) y salió del CIC.

* * *

Se sentía aturdida por lo laberíntico de la nave, y por su salud mental había decidido solo concentrarse en el área de oficiales y el hangar, dando prioridad a la localización de los baños. La nave era enorme, según le dijo Coria hay nada menos que 3857 cuartos, entre habitaciones, salas y depósitos. No le consoló en lo mas mínimo que el Teniente le confesara que temía aun salir porque podría perderse en este laberinto.

"¡Komy!" - le saludó la voz de una chica.

Komilia se detuvo en el pasillo, volviéndose para encontrarse con una joven Teniente de Fragata.

"Hola Kira."

Komilia le devuelve el saludo con un ligero abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

"¿Tus padres te dieron permiso para salir?"

"De ves en cuando debo hacer lo que me da la gana." - dijo Komilia al separarse. "Pero creo que cai del sartén directo al fuego. Estoy pensando que esto es un castigo."

"Depende de donde lo veas. ¿Hace cuanto llegaste?" - dijo Kira mientras le señalaba con una mano para que continuara por el pasillo.

"Vengo llegando. Hace una semana me dieron la orden de presentarme hoy. Pensaba que me mandarían a alguna base en tierra, pero no me esperaba que me pusieran en el espacio."

"Muchos pilotos se han ido en las misiones de colonización, y la patrulla galáctica a tenido que mandar a todos los pilotos directo al espacio."

Las dos llegaron al comedor de la cubierta. En la nave había tanto personal y tantas cubiertas que cada una tenia su propio comedor, cocinas y sistema de suministros. No era la hora de la comida, por lo que solo se encontraban algunas personas que tomaban una merienda o solo pasaban a beber algo.

Frente a una maquina expendedora estaban varios tripulantes conversando.

"Déjame que te presente a la gente que trabaja aquí."

Kira Azket la llevó hacia ese grupo.

"Muchachos, les quiero presentar a la Teniente Komilia Fallyna Jenius, se va a quedar con nosotros un tiempo. Trátenla bien. Entre en la academia un año antes que se graduara, pero por desgracia después se decidió por la aviación."

"Es que la gente de la naval termina poniéndose gordita y floja." - dijo Komilia dándole unos golpecitos en la barriga a Kira, quien no estaba precisamente en forma.

"No estoy gorda, estoy fuertecita. Además cuídate de esos comentarios o vas a terminar crucificada. Mira, ella es la Teniente Karen Kabirov, sistemas tácticos."

"Mucho gusto." - dijo Komilia.

"Bienvenida."

"Kabirov... ¿familia de la Comandante Kim Kabirov?

"Así es, soy su prima segunda, así que es como mi tía." - respondió Kabirov, dándole la mano.

"Ya conoces al Teniente Coria, de armamento." - comentó Kira.

"Teniente McGee, comunicaciones." - se presentó el susodicho.

"Hola."

"Este será tu jefe de mecánicos, el Sargento Kennedy. Así que trátalo bien porque es un ogro."

"No le haga caso Teniente, eso solo es para con los mecánicos y oficiales irresponsables." - dijo el fornido técnico estirándose para darle la mano.

"Ella es la Sargento Szin Tahna, es la asistente de Kennedy.

"Ya nos conocíamos. Si no fuera por ella aun seguiría dando vueltas en este laberinto y algún día alguien encontraría mi cadáver momificado."

Los presentes no pudieron disimular su risa, incluida Tahna que siempre tenia una expresión impasible.

"A mi no me hizo gracias." - dijo Komilia.

"No es por nada malo. Esa es la novatada que le hacemos a todos los que llegan nuevos a este manicomio." - explicó Kira.

"Pero siempre aparece alguien... que lo arruina." - dijo Kennedy dándole un golpecito en le hombro a Tahna.

"Y tuviste suerte. Cuando hice mi primer servicio en la _Nikolayev_ tuve que correr por todo el hangar desde el transporte a la puerta esquivando manguerazos de agua helada. Para mi desgracia iba con el uniforme de faena y sin chaqueta, y el resto del servicio me la pase siendo la chica de la franela mojada." - le contó Kira.

"Aquí hacíamos eso pero a los pilotos cuando hacían su centésimo aterrizaje. Pero eso fue hasta que comenzó el régimen actual." - dijo Kennedy.

"¿Quiere una?" - pregunto Coria, adelantándose y dándole un golpe a un costado de la maquina para que expulsara una lata de refresco.

"Gracias. Me imagino que no todo aquí funciona dándole golpes." - dijo Komilia aceptándola.

"No, solo unas cuantas maquinas, a los técnicos del hangar y a la gente de suministros. Si Akatsuki se entera que pateamos las maquinas para no meterles monedas... nos mandarria a bajarnos de la nave y regresarnos a pie a buscar los repuestos." - bromeó Kennedy dándole una patada a la maquina.

"A propósito de ella... Su gato fue el que me dio el visto bueno definitivo." - dijo Komilia risueña.

"Esa bestia un día de estos se volverá el Oficial Ejecutivo. Esta loca con su gato. Solo le falta la escoba para ser una verdadera bruja. Se lleva ese animal a todas partes, hasta se lo ha llevado mas de una vez a las reuniones con los jefes." - dijo Coria.

"Creía que me mandaría al calabozo, antes de que me salvara el gato." - dijo Komilia.

"Lo que pasa es que se le adelantó la menopausia." - dijo Kira.

"Y tenemos la desgracia de tener que soportarla." - completó Kabirov.

"Es que le dieron una nave de entrenamiento, y esta dolida por eso. Lo más lejos que ha ido es hasta Plutón. Me imagino que habrá hecho algo que no les gustó a los de arriba, pero no era suficiente como quitarle su insignia ni demasiado como para mandarla a trabajar a la cocina." - comento Kennedy.

Pero no se asuste Teniente, Akatsuki se desquita con todos al comienzo, pero después le terminara cayendo bien." - dijo Coria.

"Lo que pasa es que esta gente no esta acostumbrada a la disciplina." - dijo Tahna, interviniendo por primera vez.

"Tu no sabes lo que es la libertad. Aun con las orejotas tuyas no le vas a entender si te lo explico."

Kennedy recalcó su comentario agarrandole la punta de las orejas ligeramente puntiagudas de la Zentraedi y dándole varios pequeños tirones. Tahna solo se encogió de hombros, gruñendo, odiando que Kennedy siempre le hiciera eso.

"Eso sí, trata de no meter la pata, porque te la vas a pasar mal." - le advirtió Kira.

"¿Eso pasa muy seguido? ¿Qué uno la pase mal?"

"No, solo le pasa a algunos desafortunados."

* * *

Los calabozos de la nave no eran lugares muy acogedores. Adrede la falta de calefacción hacia que las celdas estuviesen a 10ºC, frente a los agradables 20ºC del resto de la nave. Al estar el sector que traía él líquido de enfriamiento del radiador de calor a los reactores le volvía un sitio ruidoso e incomodo, con las miles de toneladas de refrigerante que se movían por las tuberías en su circuito cerrado ida y vuelta.

Si uno pasaba mucho tiempo allí tendía a olvidar el rumor de liquido moviéndose, de los golpes de las válvulas cerrándose...

El joven Sargento increíblemente había logrado dormirse, cayendo en un profundo sueño, que a pesar de dejarlo en la inconciencia no le impedía aislarse del sonido del exterior. Rodaba sobre el duro catre, quedando tendido de espaldas con un brazo sobre el rostro.

En ese momento llegó alguien y abrió la celda.

"Oye, gusano, puedes salir."

"¿Como?" - preguntó, sin quitarse el brazo del rostro escudando sus ojos de la luz.

"Puedes irse, te vinieron a buscar."

Con pesadez se sentó como si estuviera todavía dormido, se puso la chaqueta de su arrugadísimo uniforme y mascando aire se pasó la mano por el cabello, intentando de alguna forma acomodarlo.

"Tienes suerte que retiraran los cargos, Alex." - dijo otro joven de uniforme que había estado recostado junto a la puerta esperándole.

"Es que ese tipo se dio cuenta que no es bueno meterse conmigo." - contestó.

"¿Seguro? Según oí, él tipo dijo: esta tan jodido que ni hace falta que lo hunda más."

"Puras excusas, Robby." - dijo Alex mientras seguía de largo, saliendo de los calabozos.

"Estas hecho un desastre Alex, mejor trata de abrir algo los ojos." - dijo su compañero estirando las manos para acomodarle el uniforme.

El joven se veía muy desarreglado, con el uniforme arrugado como si fuera de papel periódico, su cabello totalmente desarreglado, un ojo morado y una cara como si fuera a quedare dormido de pie.

"Deja. Ni que fueras mi mujer para decirme como vestirme. Además, deberías haber visto como quedo el otro."

"¿El otro? Si ni siquiera lo llegaste a ver. La única razón por la que te cogieron esta vez fue porque estabas inconsciente."

Alex se llevó la mano a la barbilla y pensó unos momentos.

Recordó que estaba en uno de los bares de la base, tranquilamente sentado, abrazando a una chica, que luego volteó, que esquivó un golpe, que lanzó uno que no conectó, pero que si le dieron un golpe en la quijada, lanzó otro golpe que si dio en alguna parte, que después un puño voló hacia su ojo y de allí no recordó nada mas hasta despertar en una celda.

"No sé. Creo que a veces despierto envidia en la gente."

"Alex... estabas abrazando a la mujer de ese tipo..."

"¿Y que culpa tengo yo que fuera una mujer fácil?"

"No la dejaste ni hablar..."

"Primero expongo mis ideas y después pido opiniones."

"... y la abrazaste de una."

"Estaba apurado."

"¿Tienes una excusa para todo?"

"Es que nunca me creen cuando digo que escucho voces en mi cabeza que me ordenan matar."

"¿Sabias que nos tenemos que reportar hoy con nuestro nuevo oficial?"

"¡¿En serio?! ¿Y que pasó con el viejo?" - pregunto Alex bostezando.

"¿Ya te olvidaste que fue quien te noqueó?"

Alex volvió a bostezar como un camello.

"Ya es el tercer oficial que hemos tenido en dos semanas." - dijo Robby.

"Me gustaría saber porque nos cambian tanto de oficiales, nos van a causar un trauma."

"¿Tendrá algo que ver que siempre te pongas a pelear con ellos?"

* * *

Komilia se había sentido cohibida al llegar a la sala de reuniones de los pilotos. Era un espacio amplio, con muchas sillas dispuestas como en un pequeño cine. De hecho frente a la sala había una gran pantalla plana y de vez en cuando lo usaban como verdadero cine.

Pero desde hacia casi media hora era la única persona en la sala.

Se sentía como una imbécil por haberse quedado en lugar de haberse ido hace mucho rato. Lo único que había hecho era leer una y otra vez los expedientes de los dos pilotos que conformarían su equipo, y una y otra vez los estaba empezado a odiar más.

Se había presentado a primera hora de la mañana... lo que por lo general significan las 7 de mañana si se levantaba a las 6 según el horario estándar de la flota, pero aquí en la _Arcadia_ las cosas se hacían de otra manera, ya que cuando se decía la primera hora se refería a las 6 de la mañana, porque el toque de diana era a las 5. Al llegar a la sala de reuniones ya estaban a mitad de la conferencia, y se sintió realmente estúpida y estaba tan avergonzada que sentía una ligera transpiración en la frente y tras las orejas a pesar del frío que había en la sala.

La puerta se abrió con un siseo, y Komilia se sintió molesta consigo misma y con los dos idiotas que le han hecho pasar esta vergüenza.

Levanto la vista y se quedó sorprendida.

Uno de los chicos venia vestido impecablemente con su uniforme de servicio, y en contraste el otro era la personificación de la mamarrachada. En segundos un hedor a sudor, alcohol y algo que prefirió no definir alcanzó su nariz mucho antes que las palabras del primer chico.

"1er Sargento Mayor de Vuelo Robert Atherton reportándose, Teniente."

"Si... yo también me reporto..."

Alex habló en voz baja y apática, recibiendo un disimulado codazo de parte de Robby que le obligó a enderezarse.

"Quiero decir... ¡¡1er Sargento Mayor de Vuelo Alexei Zaitsev reportándose al servicio, señora!!"

Robby se apartó un poco de Alexei porque el chico literalmente gritó. Komilia estaba aun sentada con la cabeza ladeada y apoyada en una mano y se les quedo mirando un rato.

"Entiendo que esta desbordando emoción por venir a reportarse, Zaitsev. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Es que acaso estaba preso?" - dijo Komilia en tono irónico.

Robby hizo una mueca como si le doliera algo.

"¡Adivinó!, me acaban de soltar hace unos minutos."

"¿Y a traído ese hedor como prueba olfativa?"

Komilia se agarraba y soltaba la nariz repetidas veces como si el olor fuera insoportable.

"Deduzco entonces que su amor al deber le a impedido ir a limpiarse. La próxima vez sea usted menos... diligente y un poco más higiénico."

"No se preocupe, yo no soy así, es que atravieso un mal momento. Amaba a nuestro anterior comandante y nos dejó, eso me dejo destrozado. Espero que pueda sentir lo mismo por usted."

Komilia ignoró ese comentario.

"¿Y porque estaba preso?"

"Un malentendido nada más. En esta nave uno va preso si come vegetales con un tenedor de carne."

"¿No será por ser tan camorrero, por su mal comportamiento y su resistencia a las ordenes?"

"Soy muy obediente, ni siquiera me hace falta que me pongan correa."

"¿Y ese golpe se lo hizo en el cumplimiento del deber?"

"No, me resbale en el baño. Tenga cuidado porque estos baños de aquí son un peligro, pero si tiene problemas en la ducha, no dude en llamarme." - dijo poniendo énfasis en su ofrecimiento.

Komilia lo mira unos momentos, vuelve a sus papeles, otra vez dándole una breve mirada y continuar por fin revisando el expediente.

"Deduzco que para no exponerse al peligro no lo frecuenta muy seguido."

"Por usted estoy dispuesto a cambiar."

"Eso lo dudo. Según lo que leo aquí, o usted es el peor miembro de la Spacy, o quien escribió su expediente lo odia."

"Creo que lo segundo, señora."

"¿Y porque? ¿Acaso no le gusta su servicio?"

"Lo que pasa es que escucho voces en mi cabeza que me ordenan matar."

* * *

**Notas / divagaciones del autor:**

Para que tengan una idea de donde estamos en la cronología Macross, estamos a medio camino entre Macross (2012) y Macross Plus (2040).

Para saber como es la Arcadia y el Rabbit (verán porque el nombre) visiten:

http:(B)(B)imagenes.pro(B)out.php(B)i320760irabbit.jpg

http:(B)(B)imagenes.pro(B)out.php(B)i320759iarcadia.jpg

Reemplacen (B) por /


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

**Saturno**

* * *

El viaje a velocidad sub-luz duró 45 horas. La _Arcadia_ navegaba junto a sus dos buques escolta, CV-223 _Artemis_ y CV-301 _Columbia_, un par de portaaeronaves. Se acercaron al planeta Saturno desde una dirección que permitía ver al planeta en una "media luna". El planeta tenía un color amarillento, surcado de líneas oscuras que se movían lentamente. Si se le quedaba mirando unos minutos podía ver como las cintas de nubes se movían y cambiaban de forma, arremolinándose contra el aparentemente invisible gas.

Pero Komilia no tenía mucho tiempo para admirar el paisaje planetario.

En este preciso instante estaba sentada en el duro y frío suelo de metal, vestida con un sucio mameluco de trabajo de color naranja. Esta era la parte que los aspirantes a pilotos olvidaban: que tenían que ser también mecánicos y no solamente chóferes. En la academia muchos abandonaban cuando les ordenaban que prácticamente debían desarmar un avión y volverlo armar. Decían que fueron para ser piloto, y no _aprieta-tuercas_.

Ella no tenía esos problemas, porque sus padres eran pilotos y ya sabía como era eso. Su padre se había entrenado en los desesperados días de la guerra, pero tuvo la fortuna de ser guiado por instructores que explicaban el porque de las cosas, pero también tenían la malicia de averiarle a propósito los aparatos para probarles.

Trabajaba en su Valkyrie VF-4. Él _Lightning III_ había reemplazado al viejo aunque siempre fiel VF-1 _Valkyrie_, como caza principal de la U.N.Spacy. Estaba contenta con el que le habían asignado, con él numero 4-1389-MC. Por curiosidad miró las numeraciones de los demás, y empezaban por 4-5..., lo que quería decir que el suyo era viejo, y por mucho, lo que tendía que dedicarle mucho tiempo a ver si no tendría alguna que otra pega.

Sentía cierta incomodidad.

Algunos de los pilotos la evitaban, encargándose exclusivamente de sus propios asuntos. Puede que fuera por la urgencia de las asignaciones, porque aquí todo debía atenerse a los horarios y cronogramas, porque los demás pilotos estaban haciendo lo mismo que ella, metidos bajos sus VF; o podría ser otra cosa.

Prefería no pensar en que seria esa otra cosa, aunque ya sabia de que se trataba.

No veía ningún atractivo viajar a Saturno, porque a escala del cosmos era como salir de la puerta de la casa y detenerse en la acera de enfrente. En su año anterior habían viajado con sus padres a varios mundos colonias, e incluso había participado, mas no combatido propiamente, en el rescate del Presidente del Gobierno Unido en abril pasado. Pero la razón para destinarla a esta nave no era afinar sus habilidades como piloto, sino sus habilidades como oficial. No toda su vida viviría en las fuerzas especiales.

Le había hecho ese comentario a su amiga Kira Azket, que le dijo: _bienvenida al resto de la flota, no todo es estar esperando saltar sobre insurgentes_. Desde hace mas de cinco años no se han producido enfrentamientos de flotas de importancia, y todo se reducía a combates a baja escala en los planetas, pero que no por eso no sucedería algún día y tenían que estar listos.

Debía terminar, dos días no era mucho tiempo, revisar cada tornillo y cada cable para que lo único que hiciera fuera salir volando.

* * *

"Los buques en la Tierra se pueden ocultar tras la curva del horizonte, en el espacio no se puede porque uno ve hasta donde la vista llegue, o sea, al infinito. Una nave se puede detectar por radar, de manera visual, los sensores subespaciales de masas y por emisión infrarroja. La visual esta muy limitada porque hay que saber a donde mirar; el radar tiene un alcance limitado por la energía usada para transmitir para tener un rebote mas fuerte que el ruido de radio espacial, además de que delata nuestra posición."

El comando de toda nave recaía sobre el Capitán y el Oficial Ejecutivo (llamado a veces Primer Oficial, XO, o solo el Segundo). El trabajo del Capitán tenia que ver con las cosas externas a la nave (a donde llevarla, que hacer con ella cuando llegara, etc.) mientras que el trabajo del Oficial Ejecutivo tenia que ver con las cosas internas de la nave (asegurarse que la tripulación pudiera e hiciera su trabajo, mantener los suministros y que la tripulación y el equipo estuviera en buen estado, etc.)

El Comandante Paul Trammel tenia la suerte de estar bajo el mando de la Capitán Akatsuki, que aunque era mas joven que él, anteriormente fue Oficial Ejecutivo de esta misma nave, y no había nada sobre la _Arcadia_ que no supiera ya, incluso sabia cosa que él desconocía. En la academia fue el mejor de su clase, aunque solo ha tenido el conocimiento teórico sobre el combate. Sus superiores querían que fuera instructor en la academia, pero deseaba al menos haber servido en una nave, así que había servido durante varios años en diferentes destinos, hasta caer por aquí hacia solo un par de meses.

A veces le parecía irónico que la nave se llamara _Arcadia_, ya que según la mitología griega era un lugar imaginario donde reinaba la felicidad, la sencillez y la paz en un ambiente idílico habitado por gente que vivía en comunión y tranquilidad con la naturaleza. En su lugar se imponía la disciplina, los horarios, lo artificial, y, sobre todo, la prisa para hacer todo aunque sobrara tiempo.

La Capitán Akatsuki era la oficial más obsesiva que había visto. Ejercicios tras ejercicios, despertar a la tripulación en mitad de la noche para más ejercicios. Akatsuki quería el record de la Spacy, el record del mundo y tal vez un certificado firmado por Dios. Era una mujer que solo aceptaba lo perfecto y la precisión. Se quejaba y criticaba todo, y no felicitaba cuando el trabajo se hacia bien, porque, como decía, _hacerlo bien es el objetivo de todo esto_.

"Los sensores de masas son muy imprecisos, porque las ondas de gravedad no son direccionables, por lo que aparecen rebotes e interferencias con otras masas planetarias, por lo que es mas preciso en el espacio estelar que en el espacio interplanetario. Las emisiones infrarrojas son mas precisas, porque el espacio es frío. El fogonazo de un cohete en la orbita de la Tierra se puede detectar desde la orbita de Marte, y los motores vernier de maniobra desde la Luna. Los 10000 grados Kelvin del gas caliente destaca sobre los 3 grados del fondo espacial."

Komilia se sentía aburridísima por la exposición del comandante. Ya había estudiado esto en la academia, aunque le interesaba más las operaciones con cazas VF que las enormes arcas de la flota. Pero se mantenía en la pose que había aprendido, con la mano apoyada a la altura de la mejilla sin apoyar la cabeza, un poco inclinada hacia delante para parecer que estaba interesada en lo que se decía. Por lo general en esa pose no era el blanco de la siguiente ronda de preguntas.

"El problema es el tiempo y la distancia. Las señales infrarrojas viajan a la velocidad de la luz, y si una nave se mueve a dos segundos luz de distancia, uno la ve en la posición que tenía hace dos segundos, y en esos dos segundos la nave puede recorrer a si máxima velocidad subluz unos cien mil kilómetros. Ahora, los propulsores de las grandes naves no utilizan gas incandescente a miles de grados, sino gas ionizado a baja temperatura, por lo que se limita mucho la distancia a la que son detectados al infrarrojo."

Komilia se acomodó en su silla. Ahora con más manos juntas sobre la mesa. Contuvo la respiración para reprimir un bostezo.

"Se a cuestionado la utilidad de los cazas pilotados, pero aun no se a diseñado una computadora tan flexible como la mente humana, además, la estrategia Zentraedi siempre ha estado enfocada hacia las operaciones de superficie, por lo que siempre están presente las unidades de infantería. En estos momentos se cuenta con todo tipo de armas para un VF que pueden hacer tanto daño como para averiar un crucero de batalla. Los VF-4 a pesar de ser un interceptor puede llevar un misil RMS-3 con una ojiva de 2 megatones..."

Para desgracia de Komilia, a su lado estaba el Sargento Zaitsev, cruzado de brazos y dormido. Si es que hasta lo escuchaba roncar.

"Estaba esperando que los oficiales no mostraran interés porque ya lo habían estudiado, pero pareciera que Zaitsev ya lo sabe y cree que no vale la pena escuchar." - dijo Trammel.

Alexei no cambio su postura, solo acomodándose en su silla. Trammel alzó la voz para decirle:

"¿Qué tal si dices algo?"

"Si la lucha en el espacio es mas ventajoso con naves grandes y armas pesadas, ¿entonces para que los Valkyries?" - comentó el joven sin abrir los ojos.

"Al menos estabas escuchando..."

Zaitsev continúo hablando, ignorándolo:

"Supongo que esto de volar en cazas es divertido, pero ¿por qué tenemos que hacerlo si somos mas caros que un misil? ¿De qué va a servirnos contra esas naves?"

"Bien. Supongamos que todo lo que tenemos en el combate son cazas. ¿Qué haces? ¿No vas a salir? ¿Decir tus oraciones y te echas a morir? Muchacho, esto es algo auténtico, no es un juego en el que puedas rendirte si ves que vas muy retrasado."

"Pero eso es precisamente lo que quiero decir."

"¿Te preocupa algo? Habla. Para eso estamos aquí, para contestar a tus preguntas."

"La cuestión es, si podemos utilizar un arma nuclear y, como dice, no se trata de un juego sino de algo real, de una guerra, y nadie está bromeando, ¿no resulta ridículo todo esto de ir exponiéndose uno a que lo maten, e incluso a perder la guerra, si dispone de un arma real que pueda utilizar para ganarla? ¿De qué sirve que todo un ejército de pilotos arriesguen la vida pistola en mano, cuando uno de esos intelectuales puede hacer mucho más sólo con apretar un botón?"

Ese comentario fue como una puñalada en el pecho para todos los pilotos, y que lo dijera otro piloto les hizo sentir un sentimiento de rabia. A Komilia no le extrañaba que fuera tan impopular y pendenciero como había escuchado. Trammel hablo casi inmediatamente, evitando que el cuerpo de piloto linchara al joven.

"En la Guerra de Unificación se atacó un sitio de lanzamiento de mísiles balísticos, los aliados atacaron con un clásico bombardeo saturando la zona de bombas. El problema fue que la zona era muy grande, y los silos no estaban marcados con precisión, las bombas cayeron una fracción de segundo demasiado tarde y un solo misil logro salir y volar medio mundo para caer sobre una ciudad donde murieron miles de personas. Un tiempo después pasó lo mismo, esta vez un solo avión, un solo piloto, una sola bomba, hicieron el trabajo. Hay dos libros que son lecturas obligadas en la academia, _Listos al Combate_ y _En Medio de la Batalla. El primero es sobre la guerra contra los Zentraedi y el segundo sobre estrategia militar. Te recomiendo el primero, donde vas a tener las visiones de los dos autores, uno que creía en la lucha de voluntades de los comandantes y el otro que era partidario de la guerra total..."_

"Filosofía, de gente que estaba cómodamente sentada detrás de las líneas." - interrumpió Zaitsev alzando la voz.

Trammel no contestó enseguida. Lo miró durante unos segundos antes de contestarle. Zaitsev no era el piloto mas disciplinado de la nave, pero era muy inteligente, buen piloto que ya seria oficial si no hiciera ese tipo de cosas. Luego dijo suavemente:

"¿Te encuentras a gusto siendo piloto, Zaitsev? Porque ya sabes que puedes presentar la renuncia."

Alexei murmuró algo en voz baja. Komilia alcanzó a escucharlo, pero Trammel no:

"¡Más alto!"

"No quiero renunciar."

Trammel siguió hablando sobre el combate espacial, olvidando su discusión con Zaitsev.

Komilia se sintió intrigada por eso. Si Trammel se había quejado de que no decía nada, ahora Zaitsev a cada momento lo interrumpía con cualquier comentario. Su primera impresión había sido de que era un joven (era menor que ella un par de años) indisciplinado y carente de conocimientos, pero que ahora resultaba ser... bueno, igualmente indisciplinado pero que sabia y hablaba con propiedad de muchas cosas.

Cuando llegara a su cuarto volvería a los papeles de Zaitsev.

* * *

Komilia examinó su VF-4 con el que saldría al espacio. Le gustaba mucho este caza, pero sabia que a finales de año se le empezaría a reemplazar con el VF-11 _Thunderbolt_. Pero eso estaba a unos meses en el futuro, por ahora su única preocupación era examinar lo más rápido posible su VF-4 para el despegue.

Los malvados instructores de la academia a veces soltaban un panel, atoraban algunos de los alerones, solo para ver si los pilotos realmente hacían la inspección pre-vuelo. A más de uno lo echaron luego de que su VF literalmente se desarmaba cuando el piloto caía en su asiento. Los instructores eran muy severos con los aprendices de pilotos, ya que siempre llegaban manadas de chicos que querían ser pilotos, y con la mentalidad de que todo se reducía a subir al avión, volarlo, derribar enemigos, aterrizar y olvidarlo hasta el próximo vuelo. Era verdad que se necesitaban pilotos, muchos, ya que el ámbito donde se producían los combates eran más accesibles desde el cielo, como había explicado Trammel hacia rato.

Ya en la cabina todo fue según el manual, pulsando los botones en la pantalla hasta que todo estuviera en orden para el despegue, ajustar el casco para estar herméticamente sellada, verificar el suministro de oxigeno de su traje, conectarse al suministro de oxigeno de la nave, hacer una breve llamada a la torre para verificar el sistema de comunicación. Todo eso le tomó menos de un minuto, para luego ser remolcada hasta el área de despegue, donde un elevador la llevaría al área despresurizada que daba al exterior.

El proceso de despegue se estaba tomando su tiempo, pero en una alerta un piloto debía estar volando menos de cinco minutos luego de llegar al hangar, y en ese lapso de tiempo se incluía el vestirse con el equipo completo de supervivencia espacial y los procedimientos de pre-vuelo y lanzamiento.

Según le habían dicho, tenia suerte porque en esta nave se quería establecer record de operatividad del universo, con un tiempo de 4 minutos 33 segundos desde que dio la alarma a cuando salió la primera nave. Esa vez realizaron un ejercicio en plena madrugada donde se lanzaron a todos y cada uno de los VF que había en la nave. Eso significaba que todos los 216 cazas _Valkyries_, que incluían los VF-4 _Lightning III_, VF-5000 _Star Mirage_ y VF-1X _Plus Valkyrie_ mas los 10 RC-4E _Rabbit_, los 6 transbordadores _Star Goose_ y los 4 _Cat's Eye_ fueran lanzados en menos de 10 minutos, desde que la misma Capitán Akatsuki chillara por los altavoces despertando a todos hasta que todas esas naves estuvieron volando.

Eso sí, se tardó mas de una hora en recuperarlos a todos y del shock nadie pudo conciliar el sueño ese día, por no decir que ahora todos dormían preparados para saltar de la cama y agradeciendo al día siguiente cuando no pasaba nada.

Al llegar al elevador unos retenes se apretaron contra las ruedas. El elevador le dejaba frente al enorme portón frontal que daba al exterior. No podía perder tiempo, apenas se detenía el elevador empujó la palanca de potencia, mientras los retenes que la mantenían fija al elevador se soltaban para dejarle libre, para que el elevador regresara por otro Valkyrie y repitiera el proceso.

Al salir al exterior la ingravidez le tomó por sorpresa, y en medio de su ensoñación dio un corto alarido de sorpresa. Debía estar preparada pero se había acostumbrado a los lanzamientos sobre los planetas tipo Tierra o desde el espacio exterior, pero no lo estaba para esta monstruosidad.

"¿Qué pasó, jefa?" - preguntó la voz de Zaitsev por la radio.

"Comí mucho, nada mas." - respondió mientras estiraba el brazo para alcanzar un interruptor.

_Arcadia_ y sus naves escolta _Columbia_ y _Artemis_ estaban inmersas en un claro entre los anillos de Saturno, llamado División de Encke, cerca del borde del conjunto mas visible de anillos del planeta. A pesar de ser un claro relativamente limpio, se reducía a polvo cósmico y a pequeños fragmentos de roca del tamaño de granos de arroz. Al moverse a la misma velocidad al compartir la misma orbita es como el molesto polvo que se levanta al pasar por una carretera rural.

Cuando se volaba en la Tierra el empuje constante significaba velocidad constante, pero en el espacio mientras se aceleraba se ganaba velocidad ya que no había resistencia. Al despegar usaba máxima potencia para ganar velocidad, pero ya en el espacio la velocidad regresaba al mínimo de potencia, algo como una décima de G, manteniendo la velocidad ganada por inercia sumando algunos decímetros por segundo cada minuto. Los 18 pequeños motores vernier permitían maniobrar en el vacío y moverse en cualquier dirección, programados para imitar los mandos del vuelo atmosférico.

Al aproximarse al campo de asteroides se le aceleró el corazón. Algunos estaban moviéndose, girando en varias direcciones, ninguno era más pequeño que su VF y no estaban a más de 50 metros de separación. El grupo de cazas volaba entre ellos, haciendo correcciones según lo que veían y al alarmante chillido del radar de aproximación.

Komilia había despegado antes que el resto de su grupo, y se había alejado lo suficiente para perderlos de vista. No tenia mucho caso buscarlos en el radar.

"Zaitsev, Atherton ¿donde están?" - preguntó Komilia.

"En alguna parte." – respondió Alexei.

"Me encanta que este de humor, pero recuerde que no estamos para hablar."

"No, estoy aquí para ganar." – dice Alexei con jovialidad mientras se ponía en formación al lado de Komilia.

"¡Esto no es una competencia!"

Zaitsev tiró con fuerza la palanca y se fue hacia la izquierda, rompiendo la formación.

"¡Sargento! ¡Regrese!" - ordenó Komilia.

"Estamos en combate, no me sirve regresarme por el mismo sitio, me pueden derribar." - dijo Zaitsev mientras entraba entre los asteroides.

Gruñendo, Komilia también empujó la palanca en esa dirección, y por poco se estrelló con un pedazo de roca del tamaño de una papelera, si no hubiera sido por el chillido del radar.

En la penumbra había cientos de rocas de diferentes tamaños, y las más pequeñas eran más numerosas. Delante eran distinguibles las llamas azules del escape del VF-4 de Zaitsev, quien maniobraba como si nada en medio de los asteroides. Komilia aceleró para darle alcance, sintiendo como las pequeñas rocas golpeaban contra su cabina.

Tenía que maniobrar en todas las direcciones posibles para evitar los golpes, pero era inevitable que la punta de las alas o los timones golpearan con alguna roca que intentaba esquivar.

Poco a poco acortó la distancia que les separaba y se pudo colocar a su lado. Zaitsev le hizo una señal con el pulgar, señalando hacia delante y sin hacerle caso por la radio siguió adelante. Los dos iban a máxima velocidad y ninguno parecía querer quedarse atrás.

Komilia empujo la palanca para esquivar una roca pero, esta le golpeó en la cola de su avión levantándole bruscamente la nariz. Si no hubiera estado bien atada a su asiento hubiera golpeado el cristal de la cabina.

Sin pensar en lo que hacia logró de nuevo ponerse a su lado, y dando potencia se puso delante de él, cruzándose en su camino. Brevemente miró hacia atrás, pero al volverse escuchó el chillido del radar y una enorme roca del tamaño de una casa estaba de frente, por lo que bajó de nuevo la nariz para evitarla, bloqueando la visión de Zaitsev, que vio el obstáculo nada mas quitarse Komilia. Él joven apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivarla, golpeando la roca con la punta del ala derecha y entrando brevemente en un giro, que por poco y le hace chocar contra otra roca.

Aun así, al estabilizarse se va de nuevo por detrás de Komilia.

Ahora el enjambre de asteroides se hacia mas denso, el radar chilaba de manera constante. Las más pequeñas eran como granizo sobre el cristal, aunque alguno golpeaba con fuerza, probando que llevaban una velocidad orbital relativa mas baja que las rocas circundantes.

"Esto es todo por hoy." - dijo Zaitsev mientras pasaba a su lado y se lanzaba en un ascenso para salir del anillo de rocas.

* * *

"¡¿Quería matarnos?!" - exclamó Komilia.

Los técnicos rodeaban los dos VF que habían aterrizado de último. El de Komilia no tenía un panel que no hubiera recibido un golpe, arañazos por todos lados y aun desprendía polvo cuando lo sacudía con la mano. El de Zaitsev estaba igualmente sucio pero no tan maltratado.

"No se ponga así, lo importante no es ganar sino competir. Aunque en realidad la idea de una competencia es ganar."

"¡No es una competencia!" - repuso la Teniente, furiosa.

"¿Y porque se pone así, jefa? Yo no la obligue a seguirme." - dijo Zaitsev con tono despreocupado, si es que hasta llevaba una sonrisa.

"Desobedeció mi orden."

"No se ponga así. Además de eso se trataba este ejercicio. Lo único que hice fue hacerlo solo."

"¿Quiere hacerlo todo solo?"

"Por supuesto que no. Acompañado las cosas son mucho mejores. Y no sabe que bueno fue todo al ver que me acompañaba usted."

Komilia dio un gruñido y le lanzó el casco a Zaitsev, que lo atrapó con las dos manos.

"No me explico como puede ser piloto..."

"¡Yo también me he hecho esa pregunta!"

Komilia no dice mas nada, pasando furiosa al lado de los técnicos en su camino a la salida del hangar.

"Te encanta molestar a los jefes." - dijo Robby Atherton mientras miraba a Komilia perderse por la puerta del hangar.

"A esa se le pasara, ¿qué me puede hacer?"

Zaitsev empezó a jugar con el casco, para luego lanzarlo por los aires hacia la cabina del VF como si fuera una pelota de baloncesto. Lo hizo perfecto, pero se ganó el regaño de uno de los mecánicos, que hasta le dijo del mal de que se iba a morir, pero Zaitsev no le hizo caso.

"La Teniente es una pequeña chica que sale de la academia y quiere que los reclutas muramos siguiendo las reglas, como si eso lo hiciera menos doloroso." - dijo Zaitsev pateando una lata de aceite vacía en su camino a la salida del hangar.

"¿No has puesto a pensar en quienes son los padres de la Teniente?

"A mi no me importa si es la hija de los reyes de Yugoslavia."

"Tu siempre desubicado, Alex. Ella es la hija de Max y Milia Jenius, los mejores pilotos que ha habido."

"Eso lo explica todo." - dijo Zaitsev como si hubiera tropezado con una de las verdades del universo. "Se graduó por obra y gracia de sus padres. Debe pensar que merece el mando y merece ser considerada lamedor en todo."

"Espero que no te pongas a comentarlo por allí. Vas a terminar otra vez preso y te pueden echar por calumnia."

"Ni que me importara tanto. A mi me reclutaron, si me quieren echar, por mi esta bien."

* * *

La puerta no se diferenciaba del resto de las del pasillo del nivel de oficiales. Solo la que decía _N. Akatsuki_ indicaba a quien pertenecía. Cuando estaba decidida a hacer algo, olvidaba sus aprehensiones. Si debía hacer algo, lo hacia de una vez, y no vivir esperando a ver que pasaba si no hacia nada.

Golpeó para avisar de su llegada.

"¡Adelante!"- dijo Akatsuki desde dentro.

Komilia abrió la puerta. La habitación de la Capitána era espaciosa, con una sala de estar, una habitación, y un cuarto de baño. En la sala había una pequeña mesa escritorio junto a una pared donde estaban varias pantallas indicando el estado de la nave, por lo que la Capitána estaba informada de todo lo que pasaba en su nave desde aquí.

Al entrar, vio a la Capitána, vestida con pantalones del uniforme de ejercicio y camiseta sin mangas. Estaba haciendo ejercicios en una maquina caminadora, mirando al mismo tiempo algunos papeles puestos en la consola del aparato. Komilia vio que leía reportes de mantenimientos y la lista de víveres del comedor.

"Me imagino que esta no es una visita de cortesía, Komilia, así que si tienes algo que decir..."

Komilia se sorprendió que Akatsuki le tuteara.

"Sobre ese piloto que me asignaron..."- empezó a decir Komilia.

"¿Zaitsev? No creo que tengas derecho a quejarte. Sé que estas acostumbrada a que las cosas te sean fáciles, pero esta es mi nave y no la de tus padres, y aquí las cosas se hacen diferente."

"Así que me lo hace a propósito, ¿no?"

"Por supuesto que lo hice. ¿No te gusta el muchacho? A mi no, pero por algún lado se comienza. No te deberías quejar, porque yo aprendí de la manera difícil."

"A veces la protección de un buen par de oficiales condecorados ayuda, ¿no?" - dijo Komilia con impertinencia y algo de sarcasmo.

"¿No me iras a decir que no estuviste viviendo hasta hace poco con tus padres?" - dijo Nadeshiko sin mirarle y con el mismo sarcasmo.

Akatsuki continúo dando pasos en la caminadora. Sus palabras tuvieron casi el mismo efecto que una bofetada. En realidad ambas se sintieron ofendidas por sus mutuos comentarios. Akatsuki había tenido que vivir a la sombra de un gran oficial condecorado, no solo de la Guerra Espacial, sino mucho antes, en la Guerra de Unificación hace ya casi 30 años, y que ahora tenia un alto cargo en el comando de la Spacy. Él se había encargado de ella desde pequeña y la había criado... no como una hija, no se lo permitía, pero cuando decidió hacerse oficial, Akatsuki pensó en hacerse piloto, pero su salud no se lo permitía, pero aun así, había tenido que vivir con el estigma de ser _la hija del jefe_.

Komilia tenía un problema algo más complejo. Sus padres, Maximillian y Milia Jenius, eran verdaderos héroes. Representaban todo lo que los jóvenes pilotos querían ser. Mirando en retrospectiva parecía que su decisión de estar con ellos en el escuadrón _Dancing Skull_ la unidad de elite de fuerzas especiales de la U.N.Spacy, era algo que lastraba en su carrera. Debía saltar obstáculos, y la gente que se los ponía esperaba que su lastre pesara mucho y que hubiera algún obstáculo que no pudiera saltar.

Luego de un momento de silencio, Akatsuki continuó:

"Quieres demostrarle a todos que puedes sobresalir sin recurrir a tu apellido. No tengo porque darte explicaciones, pero si, estuve con alguien que me ayudó, y durante el primer viaje de esta nave estuve en medio del combate, y esta insignia me la he ganado y no porque el me la hayan regalado. Estuve aquí como oficial ejecutiva, hasta que me dieron el mando. Tú tienes la responsabilidad de tres aviones y dos pilotos, pero yo tengo en mis manos una carísima nave de combate de dos millones de toneladas y todo lo que hay dentro, 216 aviones y las vidas de 1869 personas. ¡Ja! Te pones a llorar por un muchacho indisciplinado que se sale de la formación, ¿qué harás el día en que te veas ante un verdadero problema, ante un verdadero enemigo? ¿Iras ante tu comandante a quejarte? ¿O vas a correr ante _Mamá Águila_ para que salga a defenderte? ¿Qué pasó con esa sangre Zentraedi en tus venas?"

Komilia sentía que esa sangre Zentraedi le hervía cada vez que nombraban a su madre, y mas por la forma que Akatsuki dijo el apodo que le habían dado a Milia en la Academia. Siempre las comparaciones, siempre los comentarios su madre, siempre los sarcasmos. Akatsuki siguió hablando:

"Los que son mitad Zentraedi lo tienen difícil. Tienen que demostrar que son mucho más que el producto de un momento de...debilidad humana."

Akatsuki se limpio el sudor del rostro con el dorso de la mano. Komilia tenia ganas de golpearla, si tuviera la mitad de los impulsos de su madre ya estuviera limpiando el suelo con ella, pero se contuvo.

"Soluciona tu misma ese problema, para eso te lo di. Si no puedes, te puedo encontrar un puesto en la cocina."

"¿Ya se cansó de insultarme?" – pregunto sin tratar de ocultar su molestia.

"No te estoy insultando, Komilia: te estoy hablando de la realidad. Otra cosa es que no te guste."

Akatsuki mantuvo el paso, pasándose esta vez la toalla por la cara.

"Cuando comencé en la academia todos me señalaban como la protegida del entonces Coronel jefe de la Academia de pilotos y que tenia palanca para seguir aunque fuera una idiota. Al comienzo estaba con lo de _lo haré por mi misma_ y me gane la burla de los demás. Me di cuenta que mi desventaja era doble por ser mujer y por ser quien era. Solo hacer y no decir nada, sin quejarme, sin pararme a sufrir por lo que lo demás piense de mí. La idea no es tratar de impresionar a los demás, porque a la final te van a terminar ignorando. Te confieso que encontré pocos amigos en la academia y muchos enemigos por haber ascendido por misiones que nadie mas quería hacer. He llegado a Capitán de Navío en la mitad del tiempo que otros y no porque lo haya perseguido sin escrúpulos como muchos. Te aconsejo que nunca te vuelvas a quejar por algo porque encontraras a gente menos compresiva que yo. En la guerra a los primeros que ahorcan son a los cobardes y a los que se quejan. Y te confieso que soy muy buena haciendo los nudos."

Akatsuki se volvió para mírale brevemente, intento sonreírle, pero Komilia tenia una expresión muy evidente en su rostro.

"Te aconsejó que sea la ultima vez que sientas lastima por ti. Entre tu y yo, siento muchas mas lastima por mí."

Komilia tenía las manos junta tras la espalda, mirando fijamente a la Capitána, quien continuó hablando:

"Entre nosotras, a los hombres de la clase de Zaitsev si le das lo suficientemente duro se doblara, o sencillamente se rompen."

La Capitán pulsó un botón y la maquina aceleró, obligándole a correr.

"Si no tienes mas nada que decir, te puedes retirar."

* * *

Fin Capitulo 02


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

**Catalizador**

* * *

"_Arcadia_, _Rabbit_ 1-8-7 en punto de aproximación xp-30 sobre yp-26."

"_Rabbit_ 1-8-7, _Arcadia_, confirmada posición, inicio de ejercicio." - dijo la sonora voz de la Teniente Kira Azket.

Ante la confirmación, el RC-4E _Rabbit_ de color castaño rojizo se lanzó en una ligera picada cuando pasó el borde de la zona de claridad hacia el espacio salpicado de rocas. De cerca era escoltado por tres VF-4.

En la cabina de uno de los Valkyrie el zumbido de la electrónica, el latido del barrido del radar y el ruido de su propia respiración estaban incomodando a la Teniente, mucho.

Tres semanas difíciles, con llamadas a cualquier hora del día y de la noche. Se había acostumbrado a que la propia Capitána hablara por el altavoz para las llamadas de los ejercicios. Al segundo día abordo había descubierto que Akatsuki llevaba colgado al cuello un viejo pero preciso cronometro de agujas cada vez que dirigía los ejercicios. Todo lo que tomara tiempo en la nave estaba cronometrado con ese aparato, incluyendo el tiempo que había tardado Komilia en llegar desde él _Rabbit_ al puente su primer día.

Komilia estaba empezando a odiar este destino de servicio. Lo único que había hecho eran ejercicios tras ejercicios, aunque Akatsuki lo trataba como si estuviera en plena guerra. Además, tenía la certeza que le estaba probando a ella en particular.

No había lugar más dramático para estos ejercicios que los anillos de Saturno. Tenían que volar entre las rocas, algunas tan grandes como una casa o del fino polvo, pasando por las pequeñas piedrecillas, que cada vez que entraban en la zona de sombras, cuando el planeta se interponía entre ellos y el sol, se volvían invisibles y le llegaba casi a un estado de angustia porque el golpeteo de las piedrecillas contra el cristal le alteraba los nervio.

Tenia que mantenerse como escolta del _Rabbit_, y diferenciar entre las señales de radar de los asteroides y los cazas lanzados por la _Artemis_.

El ejercicio podía durar entre unos minutos a unas cuantas horas, dependiendo de los deseos de la Capitána. Como de costumbre.

Esta vez era un más complicado que solo ver si alguien se les acercaban, ya que todas las naves se estaban moviendo a una velocidad ligeramente diferente a la velocidad orbital de las rocas, por lo que ahora se agregaba la dificultad de tener de esquivarlas.

Komilia gruñía cada vez que esquivaba una roca; gruñía cuando le informaban que su velocidad estaba bajando; gruñía cuando escuchaba gruñir al piloto del _Rabbit_ por la radio. Se sentía algo satisfecha al ver que no era la única persona que sufría.

A pesar de los problemas, la imagen del inmenso Saturno era sobrecogedora. Sobrevolando el lado diurno se veían todos los detalles del planeta. Era una esfera de tono amarillento... en realidad no era amarillo, tenía un color entre salmón y marrón claro, surcado de bandas de nubes de tonos de marrón y el resto de la superficie, más prominentes en el área ecuatorial, estaba salpicado de manchas blancas de nubes y tormentas. Estiró el brazo hasta donde podía con la mano abierta para comparar el tamaño del planeta, quedando este justo en el espacio entre su dedo pulgar e índice extendidos. Lo percibía como un objeto sólido, sentía que si estiraba la mano podría tomarlo.

Paseó la vista por los instrumentos y vio que estaba a poco más de 60 mil kilómetros de altura. A escala del cosmos no era mucho, pero escala humana era inimaginable. La velocidad orbital a esa distancia permitía completar una vuelta cada 13 horas. Tan lejos y se veía tan grande. Komilia recordó que tenia nueve veces el diámetro de la Tierra. Una mirada de varios minutos le permitía ver los lentos movimientos de las nubes y sintió un escalofrió al pensar como seria verlos desde dentro, siendo azotada por vientos que excedían la velocidad del sonido.

"¿Por qué tan callado Zaitsev?" - dijo Komilia para no dejarse llevar por la vista.

Era verdad, Alexei no estaba muy conversador esta vez. En todas las salidas anteriores se había dedicado a cantar, y sacar conversación, básicamente a molestar. El chico en esta salida se sentía inquieto, pero no pretendía demostrarlo.

"Quería hacerle feliz." – dijo el muchacho.

"Feliz no es la palabra que usaría."

"Bueno, le puedo hacer feliz mas adelante, esto no durara para siempre."

"Hazla todo lo feliz que quieras después, pero por ahora quédense callados." - dijo la voz de Kira Azket en la radio.

"No te pongas así gordita." - dijo Alexei riéndose.

"¡No te metas conmigo, animal!"

"¿No que silencio radial?" - preguntó riéndose más.

"¡Ya! Pasen a radar local." - dijo Kira cortando la conversación.

"¿Cómo que te molestaste, gordita?" - dijo Alexei encogiéndose de hombros, mientras cumplía la orden, encendiendo el radar.

Komilia se quedó mirando la pantalla, su mente vagaba de sobre Saturno cuando precisamente un punto que miraba hizo de repente un movimiento lateral. Se sobresaltó, porque los asteroides no hacían ese tipo de movimientos.

Estaba a punto de hacer una llamada pidiendo información, pero se detuvo. De seguro era alguno de los cazas de la _Artemis_. Al localizarlo lo vio dirigirse a la pequeña luna Pan. La ruta actual del grupo le haría pasar cerca de la posición en algunos minutos.

"Voy a ver que es." – dijo Alexei, quien también lo había visto.

"¡Sargento!" - exclamó.

Zaitsev apuntó en dirección a la pequeña luna dio impulso total durante unos segundos, apagando los motores para continuar por inercia, solo usando los propulsores lineales para esquivar las rocas. Algunas rocas pequeñas golpeaban con fuerza el cristal, pero sabia por experiencia que hacia falta mucho más que eso para romperlo. Seria fácil. Le llegaría de sorpresa.

El otro caza se ocultó detrás de la pequeña luna. Pudiera ser que le atrajeran a una trampa, o sencillamente era muy estúpido para creer que aun no le había visto.

La pequeña luna Pan estaba acercándose rápidamente. A pesar de ser pequeña, de solo 20 kilómetros de ancho, parecía más grande que cualquier planeta. Pasaría a solo un par de kilómetros de altura y sintió desconfianza de la computadora de vuelo, que le indicaba por medio de la pequeña cruz verde en el HUD, que no se estrellaría. Estaba tan cerca que los pequeños cráteres desaparecían con rapidez y no podía captar detalle. La pequeña cruz bajaba en la pantalla y se detuvo a solo milímetros del borde de la luna, para empezar a subir nuevamente y reconoció que le había asustado. En pocos momentos saldría por detrás de la luna.

"¿Qué...?"

De repente sintió un escalofrió, cosa que le extraño, ya que el susto mayor era él sobrevuelo de la luna, pero era otra cosa, la sensación que le inquietaba desde que había despegado.

Le tomo tiempo aceptar que lo apareció delante.

Y a pesar de reconocerlo, la ráfaga de disparos le sorprendió. Serpenteando para seguirle en vuelo.

No disparos de práctica. Disparos de verdad, incluso antes de ver como unos cuantos impactaban contra la superficie de la luna.

La nave agresora estaba a solo unos kilómetros de distancia, oculta por la sombra de la luna que impedía ver detalles, disparaba, por suerte con poca precisión.

En ese mismo instante el VF de Komilia apareció por detrás de la luna, siguiendo el mismo camino cósmico de Alexei, y fue tratada de la misma manera.

"¡Estos son disparos reales!" - dijo Alexei, rompiendo el silencio radial.

El cielo se llenó de los disparos de láser, concentradas en los dos VF.

"¡_Arcadia_! ¡Estos son disparos de verdad!" - exclamó Komilia llamando a la _Arcadia._

* * *

El Comandante Trammel no tenía mucho que hacer. Su puesto era del otro lado de la mesa en el puente de mando. La mesa era un octágono alargado, con una pantalla rectangular donde se mostraba cualquier tipo de información.

El diseño del puente de las naves de la clase _Eden_ se parecía al de los destructores Zentraedi, salvo que el área de mando estaba en una tarima elevada medio metro del nivel del suelo rodeada por una barandilla. A Akatsuki le gustaba hacer las conferencias alrededor de esta mesa, y como solo había dos sillas, todo el mundo debía estar de pie. Decía que así la gente iba al grano para terminar más rápido.

En ese momento la pantalla de la mesa no mostraba nada interesante, solo la imagen simplificada del planeta, la orbita de la nave alrededor. Akatsuki en ese instante estaba pasando su dedo por la superficie táctil, cambiando la imagen entre la orbita de la nave y la de los buques escolta. En el espacio seguro del sistema solar era un lujo que una nave saliera con escoltas.

El asiento de Akatsuki estaba del otro lado de la mesa un poco hacia atrás, por lo que cuando Trammel se sentaba mirando hacia las consolas, no podía verla a ella. Era aburrido, e incluso se alegraba cuando de repente a Akatsuki le daba por ordenar un ejercicio sorpresa, porque ni siquiera le avisaba cuando lo hacia.

_Arcadia_... Se suponía que las naves de la clase _Eden_ llevarían los nombres de las colonias, pero las naves se construyeron más rápido que lo que se tardaba en descubrir mundos habitables, por lo que había naves SDC con nombres como _Quetzalcoalt_, _Pegasus_, _Nikolayev_, _Focker_, _Gloval_ y _Arcadia_. Cada una era idéntica a las demás, aunque luego de 15 años de producción ya su diseño había quedado obsoleto.

Había un carrito con café que, por increíble que pareciera, la propia Akatsuki se encargaba de preparar. Trammel se reía tratando de imaginarla como una dócil ama de casa. Todas las mañanas y final de la tarde preparaba café y leche para el personal del puente. Tenia que reconocer que la Capitána preparaba un café delicioso, aunque la mitad de lo que preparaba lo consumía ella. Akatsuki bebía mucho café, cuatro o cinco tazas al día.

Dentro de unos minutos empezaría su recorrido de la tarde. Decidió comenzar con los oficiales del puente. Se paseaba por las consolas de los controladores, dedicando algunos momentos a la de Kabirov, que mostraba la imagen de los radares.

"¡_Arcadia_! ¡Estos son disparos de verdad!"

Trammel escuchó pero era tan fuera de lo común que caminó lentamente a la consola de Azket, que manejaba el control aéreo.

"Rojo 4, ¿puede repetir?" - preguntó Azket.

"¡Disparos, maldita sea!" - exclamó Alexei.

"No entiendo..." - dijo Azket.

"¿Dónde están?" - preguntó Trammel frente a la consola de Kabirov.

"No los veo en el radar... pero la señal proviene de un punto cerca de la luna Pan." – informó la joven desplegando la imagen en la gran pantalla de su consola.

"¿Quiénes están allí?" - preguntó a su vez Akatsuki, apoyada de la barandilla del área de mando.

"Los grupos del _Columbia_ están a medio camino de la luna Dafnis. _Artemis_ esta siguiéndonos en la orbita y sus Valkyries están al otro lado del área de ejercicio.

"¿Estamos solos por aquí? ¿Nadie de las unidades científicas?"

"¿Disparando?" - preguntó Trammel.

* * *

La sombra de la luna impedía ver la nave que les disparaba, iluminaba fugazmente por los destellos de los láser. Alexei tenía un ojo puesto sobre los láser y otro sobre la luna. Estaba demasiado cerca, y a su velocidad podía chocar contra ella.

"¡Zaitsev! ¡Vámonos!" - exclamó Komilia.

La nave encendió sus motores para acercarse, para tenerlos mas a tiro. Unos segundos después la nave salió de la zona de sombras, mostrando su forma. Es un pequeño crucero de reconocimiento Meltran, pintado de un color gris oscuro, apenas más oscuro que el color de la pequeña luna.

"¡Vámonos Alexei!" - exclamó Komilia.

Sobreponiéndose al susto, Alexei no discute y se da la vuelta para alejarse utilizando la pequeña luna para cubrirse de los disparos. Estos empezaron a caer sobre la luna. Los dos VF se pegaron lo más posible a la superficie mientras ganaban velocidad.

A pesar de ir lo más rápido posible, el crucero acortaba distancia rápidamente. Al entra de nuevo al campo de asteroides, un piedra golpeo con fuerza la cabina de Komilia, pero esta siguió adelante. El crucero detuvo su marcha, como si los asteroides le asustaran. Pero en lugar de olvidarlos, tres Battlepod salieron para continuar la persecución. Las tres armaduras de combate empezaron a disparar, haciendo lo mejor que podían para evitar golpear de frente las rocas.

Komilia sentía una tremenda ira porque no podía hacer nada más que huir. Su VF no tenia nada mas que un apuntador láser para el ejercicio, e incluso no llevaba mas que la carga estándar de combustible, que ya había bajado a 4/5 de su total.

La alarma del indicador de velocidad diferencial empezó a sonar, indicando que la velocidad orbital había pasado él limite permitido. Si le golpeaba una roca seria a varios ciento de metros por segundo. Los Battlepod seguían la persecución, pero uno fue alcanzado por una roca, de frente. La solidez de su coraza salvó a su piloto, pero su Battlepod empezó a girar y tuvo que detenerse. Otra fue golpeada en su brazo, y no tuvo que ser disuadido para desistir. Solo uno continuo.

El pequeño granizo parecía metralla contra el fuselaje, y si golpeaba una mas grande que un puño...

Pero ese fragmento que temía Komilia no la golpeo a ella, sino que fue a dar directamente contra el visor de la armadura Queadlunn-Rau.

El perseguidor apagó sus motores, pero seguía con su velocidad. Ciego, se estrello contra una gran roca, despedazándose y explotando.

* * *

"¿Crees que estabas jugando?"

Alexei apenas había saltado de la cabina de su VF cuando Komilia apareció frente a él, totalmente enojada, acentuando su actitud dándole un empujón en el hombro, Alexei se encontró dándose de espaldas contra su avión. En momentos asustaba el parecido de Komilia con su madre.

"¡Casi nos matan porque querías lucirte!"

"No se ponga grosera. Si no fuera por mi no habríamos descubierto a esos cabrones."

Alexei ni se inmutaba, había visto peores berrinches en su vida, y no iba a empezar a molestarse. Además, era un gran espectáculo verla vociferar y echar humo por las orejas, le había dejado impresionado.

"¡Esa no es una razón, es una excusa!"

"Diga como quiera jefa. Además, dígame que fue lo que le pasó allá afuera."

"¡No cambie el tema!" - dijo la chica poniéndole un dedo en el pecho.

"¿No me quiere decir que se asustó? Es la jefa, la que da las órdenes. Si se pone en esas cada vez que se asusta…"

Komilia no se había lucido mucho al ordenar retirarse sin siquiera investigar lo que era. Su instinto le había ordenado huir ante el peligro.

"¡Bueno, ya dejen de discutir!"

El Teniente Comandante Mölders, jefe de pilotos, apareció en el hangar, callando al par que ya estaba rodeado por gente que esperaba ver una pelea.

"¿Qué sucedió allá?" – preguntó el Comandante.

"Zaitsev desobedeció mis ordenes y…" – empezó a explicar Komilia.

"No me importan sus pelear de novios, quiero saber que pasó con esos Zentraedis.

Komilia le explico lo que había pasado, dedicando otra vez unas líneas a Alexei y su desobediencia.

* * *

"Si señor… entiendo señor… a la orden señor."

Era la primera vez que Trammel escuchaba a Akatsuki llamar señor a alguien, sobre todo decirlo tan seguido en la misma conversación.

La Capitán estaba hablando directamente con el cuartel general, dando su reporte del incidente. Con el auricular pegado a la oreja era la única que escuchan las nuevas instrucciones. No miraba a nadie, solo ponía sus ojos sobre la gran pantalla del panel de Kabirov, algunas de las consolas visibles, a la ventana que daba al exterior o en algún detalle de la mesa.

El grupo formado de Sakurai, Kabirov, Trammel, Mölders y Komilia estaba reunido alrededor de la mesa del puente.

Al terminar, Akatsuki puso el auricular en su sitio, apoyo ambas manos en la mesa y miró por enésima vez la grabación de las cámaras de los Valkyries de Komilia y Alexei, donde mostraba los disparos, y los borrosos contornos del crucero al salir de la oscuridad. Pasó un minuto completo antes que hablara.

"Díganme que creen."

"No hemos detectado ninguna transposición. Además seria difícil en medio de los asteroides y el polvo de los anillos. Apostaría que la nave sigue allí." – expuso Trammel.

"¿Se pudo haber movido de su sitio?"

"Claro que si, pero no debe de ser. Si se movieran a una velocidad mayor a la orbital local los sensores de masas lo habrían detectado claramente contra los asteroides como la ultima vez." – contestó la Teniente Kabirov.

A Akatsuki no le gustaba usar la gorra de su uniforme. De hecho no lo hacia salvo cuando habían visitas o tenia que abandonar la nave. Siempre que pensaba se pasaba una mano por el cabello.

"Sakurai, pónganos en orbita de transferencia para alcanzar la luna Pan antes de que se aleje demasiado. Mölders, prepare su escuadrón, para una misión de ataque."

"¿No se supone que deberíamos aplicar la política de asimilación con todos los Zentraedis?" – preguntó Komilia.

"No lo haremos. De todas formas, no les tengo lastima a los Zentraedis..."

"Uh-huh." – gruñó Komilia, adrede lo suficientemente alto para que le escuchara Akatsuki del otro lado de la mesa.

"Repito: ¡no les tengo lastima!" - exclamó Akatsuki en voz alta y chocando sus manos.

Komilia se sobresaltó, preguntándose que le había hecho para que reaccionara así.

"Ellos solo hacen esto. No les obligamos, no les atacamos, empezaron primero. Puede ser una sorpresa para ti, no te engañes. Y ahora lo pagaran." - concluyó Akatsuki, apuntando sus pulgares juntos hacia su cuello y separándolos como si lo cortara hacia los lados.

La mestiza Zentraedi se quedó callada, molesta, más aun por el silencio de los otros oficiales, aunque con un destello de esperanza al ver que casi todos tenían una mirada de desaprobación.

"Mölders, llévese a Jenius, para que vea que los suyos…"

"¡No son los míos...!" - dijo Komilia con brusquedad. Alguien tenía que enfrentársele.

"¿Cómo? Disculpa, no te estaba prestando atención." – adelantándose un poco como si de verdad quisiera escucharle.

"¡Permiso para retirarnos! Organizare la misión." – intervino Mölders al ver el tono de la conversación.

"Váyanse." – dijo Akatsuki sin mirarles.

Disimuladamente Mölders le dio un ligero tirón a Komilia del brazo para que le siguiera.

"¿Qué le pasa conmigo? No le he hecho nada." – preguntó Komilia cuando ya estaban en el pasillo.

"No digas mas nada. No te pongas a discutir con ella porque vas a salir perdiendo."

"Apenas tengo tres semanas aquí, y no creo que me pueda seguir conteniendo antes de los tres meses."

Durante tres semanas había sido el objeto de los mayores ejercicios de Akatsuki, había volado durante las horas de la noche, había ido mas lejos, y había hecho las misiones mas complicadas. Akatsuki quería probarla, o quizás forzarla para encontrar algún error. No le sorprendía que no le agradaran los Zentraedis, aun había gente que no les perdonaba.

"Una cosa para que lo logres: solo cumple las ordenes y no trates de discutir con ella. Sólo eso, Teniente. No te quieras hacer la heroína. Conoces tu trabajo; hazlo y nada más. Tu no tienes ningún derecho, y ella tiene muchos." - dijo Mölders.

"¿Y entonces? ¿Hay que tragarse lo que le diga a uno?"

Mölders caminaba con las manos justas a su espalda. En ese momento llevaba su uniforme de servicio, ya que como jefe de pilotos pasaba más tiempo en las oficinas que en la cabina. A Komilia le había agradado como persona, porque le gustaba escuchar lo que uno tenia que decirle. Un tipo con mucha experiencia. Piloto desde ya más de 10 años, había sido de los que vio combate real en muchos sitios. Komilia se imaginaba que estar en una nave de entrenamiento seria un castigo, pero él lo vea como todo lo contrario, porque el mismo decía que para que los pilotos entendieran el negocio, tenían que tener ante ellos a alguien que hubiera estado en el frente, y no un tipo que solo leía libros y volaba sus 50 horas anuales para mantener la licencia. De voz suave y pero de gestos decididos, era una persona que irradiaba respeto.

El Comandante caminaba con lentitud mientras pensaba en la pregunta de la Teniente unos instantes, y respondió de su manera típica, con una pregunta antes de dar el mismo la respuesta:

"¿Por qué crees que tiene una nave de entrenamiento y no una de combate? Se la dieron para tenerla tranquila y que no se meta en problemas, porque la tipa es un imán para los problemas."

"Estoy confundida. Los chicos del puente dicen que solo es dura, pero a mí me parece una perra..."

Mölders se detuvo en el pasillo y levantó un dedo para callarla, pero habló en tono paternalista:

"Eso es muy fuerte muchacha, pero entre nosotros, tienes toda la razón, y _perra_ es la palabrota más suave que usaría para describirla; pero alguna cualidad tendría para ascender tan rápido al rango de Capitán en tiempo de paz. Además, no es lo mismo ser un buen oficial que ser una buena persona."

"No deberían ni haberla dado el mando de nada…"

"Estas son las fuerzas armadas. Es el único sitio donde los nazis prosperan."

* * *

El despegue fue rutinario. Solo cuando quitaron los seguros de las armas fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo real que era todo, sin dudas, incluso pensó en esto como un ejercicio más. Ese era el objetivo de los ejercicios, que los ejercicios parezcan combates y que los combates parezcan ejercicios.

Komilia estaba segura que los anillos de Saturno era el lugar más sucio del sistema solar, el fino polvo creaba una ligera neblina que se pegaba a la superficie del cristal, y los golpeteos de las piedrecillas picaban la superficie de la aeronave. Los tres equipos de ataque se colocaron en una orbita de intercepción para alcanzar luego de una hora de vuelo al punto donde debería estar la nave Zentraedi.

"A todos los grupos, pasen a navegación inercia. Usen la referencia estelar como marcación cero. Diríjanse a las coordenadas designadas para cada grupo. Es todo." - dijo Mölders por la radio.

Como en los ejercicios se agruparon en equipos de ataque, separándose para atacar desde posiciones ligeramente diferentes. A la distancia la pequeña luna se agrandaba, mientras los tres grupos se aproximaban. Esta vez el grupo de Komilia se aproximaría por debajo de la luna, por lo que esta empezó a formar un techo sobre sus cabezas. En grupo de Mölders iba delante, demasiado lejos para verlo en la oscuridad.

De repente frente al grupo, a un par de kilómetros, apareció un largo y serpenteante haz de láser de un punto en la luna. Al parecer allí estaba algo disparando contra los VF que van por delante. El mismo era barrido por el impacto de un misil, no dejando nada más que una breve de fuego que se desvaneció sin sonido en el vacío. Al pasar cerca del punto ya Komilia no tenia nada que observar.

"Ya saben que estamos aquí. Dispárenle a todo lo que vean." - dijo Mölders.

Cuando la luna encima desapareció, la nave oculta se mostró. Apenas los vio se levantaron los haces amarillentos de los disparos de artillería Zentraedi. Desde lejos se podía ver como los disparos serpenteaban en el aire al mover los cañones mientras disparaban, demostrando que estaban disparando con balas físicas en lugar de láser. Eso no consolaba a Kikyo, ya que un disparo de láser al dar traspasaba sin hacer daño si no es en un lugar crítico, mientras que las balas explotaban.

Esta vez su misión era aproximarse los mas que pudieran. Cada una de las 8 torretas del crucero Zentraedi tenía un blanco, lo que dejaba a un VF libre para atacar en un momento dado.

Estaban lo suficiente cerca para ver los detalles de la nave a pesar de estar en la zona de sombras. La luz reflejada de Saturno era suficiente. Los cañones dejaron de disparar, y un grupo de armaduras Queadlunn-Rau apareció para darles caza.

El grupo de VF-4 se aproxima de frente contra las armaduras, todos disparando al mismo tiempo.

"Jenius, abriremos camino y disparen contra el crucero." - ordenó Mölders.

El Comandante disparó una salva de 4 mísiles, que serpentearon en vuelo hasta que tres de ellos lograron dar contra un enemigo. El Comandante no espero a mirar el resultado de sus disparos, ya que giró a la derecha a plena potencia. Se puso detrás de un Queadlunn-Rau pero al final lo perdió, capturó otro que quedaba en dirección hacia él y le disparó otra salva de 4 mísiles, derribándolo.

Komilia no estaba en esta misión para el ataque aéreo, llevaba solo 6 mísiles de alcance medio y dos pesados mísiles antibuque. A Pesar de ir a plena potencia parecía que el crucero no se acercaba.

Alexei disparó dos de sus mísiles, derribando a una despistada Queadlunn.

"Estas son fáciles de matar." - murmuró el chico mientras preparaba el cañón para disparar a las armaduras que aparecían de frente.

Se dirijo a la conglomeración de Queadlunn, que desde lejos estaban muy juntas y el radar no las diferenciaba, se aproximo al máximo y una pareja de Queadlunn-Rau se dirigió hacia él, Alexei empezó a disparar, y para su desgracia aprecia que las b las rebotaban contra la coraza de las armaduras. Apenas tuvo tiempo de cambiar de armas, pero una de las Queadlunn fue fulminada con un disparo de misil, que espantó ala otra de su ataque.

"¿No sabes que las Queadlunn-Rau están acorazadas?" - inquirió Komilia.

"Sí jefa. Pero no me regañe."

Mölders tenía para su grupo a varias Queadlunn, giro a la izquierda y encuentro a una armadura que acaba de derribar a uno de sus VF-4. No tenia tiempo para pensar en el piloto que acababa de morir, y la Queadlunn viro hacia la derecha y Mölders siguió derecho, para luego girar en su dirección y ponerme detrás de ella. Le disparo un par de mísiles y la derribo. Giro a la derecha y encuentro un Queadlunn-Rau directo en su dirección y le disparo otro par de mísiles y la derribó.

Komilia veía a distancia acortarse entre ellos y el crucero, que de repente empezó a disparar contra ella. Estuvo tentada a disparar de una vez, pero debía estar a solo un par de kilómetros para asegurar el blanco.

Una Queadlunn se pegó detrás de Alexei, quien tiró de la palanca para darse la vuelta y quitárselo, pero le siguió. Alexei vuelve a girar, y cuado lo tiene de frente, le apunta, pero la Queadlunn era rápida y se quita del campo de tiro justo cuando dispara. El misil vuela sin un blanco, perdiéndose en dirección a Pan. Al terminar el giro la armadura esta casi delante de él y le disparó. Alexei apunta con el cañón y antes de que le pase le dio varios tiros pero continuó.

Luego de varios giros logró ponerse detrás de ella, pero es demasiado buena y le esquivó y no logró apuntarle con el misil que le quedaba, armó el cañón y le disparó pero no le hizo nada. Le disparó el misil cuando giro a la izquierda y vino de frente, pero el misil lo pasa de largo.

Komilia y Robby seguían esquivando los disparos, y al estar a distancia de tiro dispararon sus mísiles directamente al blanco y giraron para regresar. La velocidad de los mísiles más la velocidad de los VF quienes los lanzaron les dio suficiente velocidad para parecer invisibles a los artilleros del crucero Meltran, que intentaban derribarles.

Los cuatro mísiles lanzados logran dar en el blanco, en el área de los motores. En el intento de evasión la nave había empezado avanzar, pero con sus motores dañados no podía maniobrar y se dirigía directamente contra la luna Pan. La nave pudo recuperar algo de su maniobrabilidad, empezando a desviarse para evitar el impacto y pareció que se salvaría. Alexei aprovechó ese momento para lanzar sus mísiles, que golpearon al crucero que seriamente dañado se estrello contra la superficie, despedazándose antes de explotar.

Komilia estaba satisfecha y prefirió pensar que había destruido una nave y no matado a un centenar de soldados Zentraedis. Se descuido, porque el pitido de su radar le indico que había una Queadlunn-Rau, que con un disparo desde gran distancia logró darle en un ala. Era la misma Queadlunn-Rau que perseguía a Alexei, y parecía no preocuparse mucho de que su nave base hubiera sido destruida. Komilia se lanzo en picada mientras Robby dispara dos mísiles, que la Queadlunn-Rau parecía repeler ya que pasaron tan cerca que parecía imposible que los radares de los mísiles no la captaran. Pero los mísiles entretuvieron a la Queadlunn-Rau el tiempo suficiente para que Komilia se diera la vuelta y disparara todos sus mísiles. Esta vez la Queadlunn-Rau no tuvo oportunidad, y gravemente dañada se precipito contra la luna, levantando una nube de polvo en el punto donde había caído como un meteorito.

"_Arcadia_, Lider Rojo. Naves enemigas destruidas." – informó Mölders a la _Arcadia_, sin mucha alegría.

El espacio estaba despejado, si hubieron mas Queadlunn-Rau estas seguramente huyeron. Sin una nave de respaldo y solo con una carga limitada de oxigeno, las Meltran morirían en el espacio. A Komilia le pareció una forma espantosa de morir, que le hacia recordar el miedo que le había expresado su padre una vez sobre ser enterrado vivo.

"Aquí líder... repórtense todos."

"Rojo 2."

"Rojo 4."

"Rojo 5."

"Rojo 6."

"Rojo 7."

"Rojo 9."

No tuvo que preguntar por Rojo 3 y 8.

* * *

**Notas / divagaciones del autor:**

Acepto felicitaciones, colaboraciones, opiniones, quejas, comentarios de que no escriba más, que no les gusta este tipo de historias y que la cuelgue en otra parte...

¡Do svidaniya!


	4. Chapter 4

**IV**

**Tierra**

* * *

En combate no había tiempo para que un piloto colocara su Valkyrie en vertical sobre las escotillas superiores, por lo que en las naves reconvertidas de la clase _Eden_ los dos portones principales de los hangares concebidos originalmente para albergar Destroid, daban acceso a cortas pistas para permitir a los Valkyries entrar con exceso de velocidad y detenerse como en un portaviones convencional. Para abortar el piloto debía _elevarse_ para pasar por encima de la nave. Él limite de abortos era muy estrecho, por que si se entraba con mucha velocidad al pasar el portón y no lograba atrapar ninguno de los cables, o se rompía la red de emergencia, sencillamente se estrellaba porque la pista que estaba cerrada del otro lado.

Había unas cabinas en cada uno de las pistas que tenían una gran ventana que permitía ver los aterrizajes. Desde allí los oficiales de aterrizaje daban instrucciones a los pilotos para la alineación y el aterrizaje. En una pantalla podían ver la ruta del Valkyrie en aproximación, en vertical y horizontal.

Komilia Jenius estaba haciendo un aterrizaje de libro. Para linearse, tenía en una pantalla un círculo graduado y una cruz que representaba su trayectoria. Tenia que perder velocidad y mantener el motor al mínimo en caso de necesitarlo para el aborto, y solo utilizar los impulsores laterales para mantenerse en la trayectoria de aterrizaje, para lo que solo debía poner la cruz verde de su trayectoria dentro del circulo verde que cada vez se hacia mas pequeño para entrar por la puerta y tocar la cubierta para atrapar alguno de los cables de retención. Pasó por el portón de estribor y el gancho de cola atrapó el cable deteniéndose casi de inmediato.

En menos de un minuto un pequeño vehículo de transporte enganchó su Valkyrie y lo llevó a la cámara de aire, que daba al hangar.

En la sala de pilotos el Sargento de Vuelo Alexei Zaitsev estaba dormido y babeando sobre la solapa de su traje de vuelo, mientras su compañero de ala Robby Atherton estaba sentado leyendo en un rincón. Muchos otros pilotos hacían cosa parecidas, descansando entre vuelos esperando que les deparaba los perversos y (según ellos) malintencionados deseos personales de la Capitana Akatsuki.

Había pasado una semana desde el incidente de la nave Zentraedi, y habían tenido que peinar la zona de los anillos en búsqueda de mas naves enemigas. Todos los Valkyries habían tenido que partir en misiones, tres salidas diarias durante siete días seguidos por lo que los pilotos estaban cansados. Si había algo allí había aprendido la lección y se había quedado quieto o se había ido.

En el puente la Teniente Kira Azket se levantó para ir por café, aprovechando para llevarle uno a su amiga Karen Kabirov. En otra consola la Teniente Reiko Sakurai, encargada de la navegación, bostezaba mientras verificaba la aburrida trayectoria orbital de la _Arcadia_ alrededor de Saturno.

El ambiente se sentía pesado, y el Comandante Trammel lo sentía en todo su peso. La Capitána Akatsuki a veces no era muy colaboradora, era tan rígida sobre la cadena de mando que impedía que otros tomaran obligaciones que rebasaban sus rangos. Aunque alguien hiciera algo bien, era mejor no hacerlo si ella no lo ordenaba, lo que implicaba también que no compartía información con quien no correspondía o necesitara saber. Que diera su reporte a solas al mando central incomodaba al Comandante, porque le ponía en una condición de ignorancia. Y no podía preguntarle.

Por otro lado no podía culparla completamente. Era una misión de entrenamiento y ya tenia dos pilotos muertos y aunque no esperase que Akatsuki se echara a llorar, parecía tomarse a la ligera las perdidas.

"¡Sakurai!" exclamó Akatsuki.

La mujer asustó a todos, incluidos Trammel y desde luego a la aludida, que saltó de su silla. Ni siquiera habían escuchado la puerta abrirse.

"¿Sí, Capitán?" se presentó la joven Teniente, segura de que le estaba dando un ataque cardiaco.

"Nuestra posición," dijo la Capitána de pie ante su mesa.

"Sí, Capitán."

La Teniente desplegó en su gran pantalla una imagen de su posición con respecto a Saturno, surcada por líneas de demarcación, resaltando la orbita de la _Arcadia_ entre los anillo.

La pantalla en la mesa de Akatsuki podía conectarse a cualquier consola, y hora veía lo que la Teniente Sakurai estaba mirando.

"No va a hacerlo," murmuró Trammel, imaginando lo que su superior quería.

"No lo haría pero... tengo prisa y ordenes que cumplir," afirmó Akatsuki mientras miraba el mapa.

"No creo que sea prudente, ¿cuánto tiempo? ¿Cuatro años?"

"Están entrenados para esto," contestó sin mirarle mientras veía cambiar la imagen a una de mas escala presentando el sol y los planetas visibles.

"Una cosa es entrenar, pero si los cálculos están equivocados solo una centésima de segundo podríamos acabar en medio de la Tierra. La maquinaria puede estar en perfecto estado pero..."

"¡Sakurai! Calcule el curso para un pliegue espacial desde nuestra posición a la orbita de la Tierra," ordenó Akatsuki ignorándolo.

"Sí, Capitán," respondió diligente Sakurai.

La joven oficial sacó de una de las gavetas de su consola de navegación un libro de procedimientos. Así seria el tiempo que había pasado que aun estaba en papel. Un pliegue relativamente simple, ya que en este momento la Tierra y Saturno estaban del mismo lado del Sol, y la distancia entre ambos planetas estaba al mínimo. En menos de un minuto calculó la posición de la Tierra, la duración, dirección e impulso para el pliegue espacial, al mismo tiempo que Trammel impartía instrucciones a los oficiales involucrados en la operación.

Akatsuki veía como lentamente Sakurai hacia la marcación precisa para las coordenadas de destino:

_X: 7186492.38462397  
Y: 239462.39485641  
Z: 0482945.39294745 _

El pliegue solo duraría 5 centésimas y unas fracciones de segundo para recorrer los 1400 millones de kilómetros hacia la Tierra. Una fracción de segundo de mas y quedarían incrustados contra el planeta. Lo que a Trammel le preocupaba era que esta nave había sido reparada luego de su primera, única y caótica misión en el espacio estelar, y no había vuelto a realizar ningún pliegue aparte del viaje de prueba a la orbita lunar luego de haber sido reparada hacia cuatro años, además que la tripulación la conformaban novatos que nunca había hecho esto en directo, solo en simulaciones.

"La nave esta lista para el pliegue espacial, Capitán," dijo Trammel luego de confirmar todo.

"Entonces vamos."

"¡Atención! ¡Atención! Preparados para pliegue espacial," anunció Trammel por el altavoz.

Akatsuki había bajado del área de comandancia, y estaba recorriendo el sector de los operadores.

"Diez segundos para pliegue espacial," anunció Trammel empezando la cuenta regresiva.

Algunos se estremecieron cuando lo dijo. Se esperaban un margen mayor de tiempo, pero los reactores rebosantes de energía cargaron casi instantáneamente la maquinaria. Muchos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían para esperar. La inmensa mayoría de la tripulación nunca había estado en una maniobra de pliegue espacial.

Trammel anunciaba la cuenta regresiva, y cuando llegó a cero, solo hubo un ligero estremecimiento, nada especial, un destello, muy breve. Saturno volvía a quedar solitario.

Todos se quedaron congelados en sus sitios, como si esperaran que pasara algo más. Se miraron unos a otros en un silencio surreal. Un viaje de varios miles de millones de kilómetros en solo unas centésimas de segundo. Aparte de los instrumentos nada indicaba que ese acontecimiento se hubiera producido. Mirar afuera no serviría para confirmarlo, por la dirección la nave arribaría a la Tierra en el lado oscuro de esta.

"Informe," pidió Akatsuki sobresaltando a todos.

Sakurai se apresuró a sintonizar la señal del radiofaro estelar para determinar su posición.

"Estamos en orbita elíptica de 6340 por 59 kilómetros, a 1278 sobre la Tierra y en descenso," informó Sakurai, aliviada.

A pesar de la disciplina los tripulantes del puente empezaron a aplaudir para liberar la tensión del momento. Por lo menos este bote remendado funcionaba. El Teniente McGee se acercó a Sakurai, le dio un apretón de mano, mientras Azket le dio una palmada en el hombro.

"Corrija velocidad orbital y maniobre para acercarnos a la base orbital," dijo Akatsuki.

Él timonel, el Alférez Reinhard, en el puesto al lado del de Sakurai, movió sus controles, encendiendo los motores de rotación y traslación, y la enorme nave de dos millones de toneladas empezó a girar para dirigir su proa hacia el oscuro vacío de estrellas, salpicado de algunas manchas de luz. A pesar de poder recorrer grandes distancias estelares a gran velocidad, la _Arcadia_ respondía torpemente a las bajas velocidades orbitales, y le tomaría dos horas en recorrer la media orbita descendente hasta la base.

* * *

Komilia podía decir sin rodeos que había pasado una tercera parte de su vida viajando por el espacio, por lo que mirar hacia el horizonte y hacia el cielo le hacia sentir extraña, porque visto desde afuera, el planeta Tierra no pareciera tener ese cielo azul, y de un solo vistazo se podía ver continentes enteros. Pero ahora solo veía la extensión de tierra hasta donde el horizonte alcanzaba.

El Centro de Tácticas Aérea de Eagle Nest había sido creado expresamente para la instrucción de pilotos de combates. Hasta 2017 la instrucción de pilotos se hacia en una pista anexa a la base _Roy Focker_ a las afueras de Ciudad Macross, hasta que se decidió crear una base exclusiva para la instrucción especial de pilotos. La construcción se efectuó de 2016 a 2017, culminando con una base, que vista desde el aire tenia una forma trapezoidal, una pista de asfalto de dos mil metros unida al área de la base por tres carreteras de acceso, una en cada extremo y una en el medio.

Si había un equivalente era la escuela de guerra aérea _TOPGUN_ y los ejercicios _Red Flag_. La filosofía era tomar a los mejores pilotos y hacerlos competir para ver quienes eran los mejores, haciendo hincapié en que tercero era perder, segundo no era ganar. Se enviaban aquí a los mejores pilotos de cualquier rama de las fuerzas armadas para un curso de entrenamiento de 6 semanas.

También los mejores pilotos se volvían después instructores. Aunque el cargo no era fijo, siempre había un grupo de pilotos de elite que cumplían el cargo porque se los asignaba o porque le gustaba.

La Mayor de la UNAF Milia Fallyna Jenius ya llevaba meses aquí, ya siendo conocida por cuatro cursos seguidos. A pesar de que su enorme ego Zentraedi se había atenuado, seguía sintiéndose bien al machacar a los que se creían los mejores pilotos, ya que ninguno sencillamente le podía ganar, ya fuera en un Valkyrie o en una armadura Queadlunn-Rau modificada.

Komilia esperaba a su madre en la pista, mientras los Valkyrie se estacionaban uno al lado del otro. Un VF-9, de ostentoso color rojo salió de la carretera de comunicación 2, la central, y a pesar de venir a mucha velocidad se detuvo impecablemente junto a los VF-4. El VF-9 no era un caza de ultima generación, de hecho era un caza barato para utilizarlo en el ejercito de tierra y los mundos coloniales. Pero como caza, aunque fuese de segunda mano, era una maravilla dependiendo de quien lo pilotara.

"¿A cuantos derribaste hoy?" gritó Komilia sobre el barullo de los motores que aun no se apagaban.

"Nada mas cinco, cada vez llega mejor gente," dijo Milia lanzándole el casco a su hija, que por poco se le escapa de las manos al atraparlo.

"No es que llega mejor gente, es que estas pediendo habilidad con la edad."

"¡Te voy a meter de cabeza en ese motor si me vuelves a decir algo si! A propósito, ¿qué me trajiste?"

"¿Qué te voy a estar trayendo? Eres mi madre, tenias que tenerme algo a mi para consentirme."

"Al menos se considerada con tu pobre madre," dijo la esbelta, ágil y pobre madre extendiéndole la mochila del paracaídas mientras bajaba por la escalerilla del Valkyrie.

"Espera allí y te traigo tu silla de ruedas, viejita. Que no se te olvide tu dentadura postiza y que te tengo que cambiar el pañal."

"¡¿Acaso se supone que eso es gracioso?!" dijo la Meltran furibunda.

"Claro que si," dijo su hija riéndose.

"Ven acá bebé," dijo Milia dándole un fuerte brazo y besándola en la mejilla. "Tenias que avisarme que venias."

"Me soltaron esta mañana. Ni sabia que podía venir."

Las dos se parecían tanto que desde lejos se podía confundir. Aunque de cerca también se podía llegar a errores, ya que a pesar de que Komilia estaba bastante mayor, Milia no aparentaba tener la edad de tener una hija así. No era extraño que más de una vez las confundieran como hermanas.

"¿Por qué estas aquí? Te quedan aun varias semanas," dijo Milia llevando a su hija al hangar, donde se veían un par de VF-11 que se encontraban para su evaluación a manos de Milia.

"En realidad dos meses completos. Pasó algo y tuvimos que regresar."

"¿Tuvimos?"

"Si, yo, mi grupo y toda la nave. Comamos y te lo explico. ¿Y Papá?"

"Aun en misión. Dice que para la próxima semana estará de regreso."

"¿Y las niñas?"

"¿Que te puedo decir? Están bien, salvo Miracle que ahora dice que m salio con la burrada de que quiere entrar en la Spacy."

"¿Y que tiene de malo? ¿Acaso tu y yo no estamos en eso?"

"Dice que no quiere ser piloto, eso es lo malo. ¿Cómo puede desperdiciar así un talento heredado como ese?"

* * *

En las ultimas dos décadas el clima del mundo había cambiado mucho, producto de la "lluvia de la muerte" dos años antes de su nacimiento. Le habían contado que esta zona del mundo estaba cubierta de nieve varios meses del año, pero era difícil creerlo al ver las planicies y el horizonte. Solo había nieve en los meses de diciembre y principio de enero, pero el resto del año era una región templada, aunque ahora, a finales de octubre, el clima estaba algo frío, y las hojas caían de los árboles y las que ya estaban secas empezaban a volar en el viento.

A Alexei le gustaba la sensación del viento en su cara. Le permitía alejar tantos pensamientos de su mente, eran solo él, la velocidad y el viento.

Las carreteras le permitían dar todo de su motocicleta. No estaba pendiente de la velocidad que llevaba, pero entre más rápido, mejor. Aceleró con el aullido del viento ahogando el propio ruido del motor. Era tan poca la afluencia de vehículos que pasaban minutos enteros hasta que alcanzaba a algún rezagado en la vía.

Pero en un momento no solo eran autos lo que había en la vía. A lo lejos un punto empezó a cobrar forma, y a un par de centenares de metros lo distinguió con su ojo de aviador.

La chica no estaba pidiendo que la llevaran, solo se encontraba caminando, siendo pasada por los ocasionales autos que iban a toda velocidad levantando polvo del pavimento. Llevaba una camisa algo grande para su talla, pantalones cortos justo a la altura de las rodillas y una mochila que le colgaba del hombro. Su cabello era castaño oscuro, casi negro, corto hasta la altura de los hombros, ondeaba al viento, agitado por las ráfagas que producía el viento en los momentos en que se intensificaba. Su rostro era inexpresivo, pero Alexei no se estaba fijando en eso cuando frenó a su lado.

"¿Adónde vas?" pregunto Alexei.

La chica pareció sobresaltarse, incluso parecería que no lo había notado en absoluto hasta ese momento. Titubeó algunos instantes, contemplándole. Era bastante joven, incluso más que él mismo. De frente de su cabello caía un mechón rojizo. No tenía el rostro sucio ni tampoco limpio, pero que se notaba bastante al ser pálido como la camisa que llevaba puesta que, a pesar de estar inmaculada, parecía que no la había planchado en meses. Era delgada… no esbelta era la palabra adecuada, no es que fuera una Barbie pero si tenia un cuerpo muy pero muy bonito que atraía las miradas. Pero lo que más le sorprendió a Alexei fueron sus ojos. De un color azul brillante, muy atractivos, que aprecian atravesarle, escudriñando algo en la lejanía. Ojos de gato, esa era la descripción que podría dar.

"A la ciudad," respondió finalmente.

"¿A pie?"

"Me gusta caminar, solo es un par de horas desde Nueva Ashton."

Nueva Ashton estaba a las afueras de Ciudad Macross. No era una gran ciudad, que lo único importante que tenia eran las plantas de producción de partes de aeronaves. Aunque a bastante distancia a pie no era par morirse y el sol de estas latitudes no era incomodo para estar bajo él. Por otra parte, la chica tenia un acento que no podía reconocer, algunas palabras la pronunciaba ligeramente rápido. Pero en conjunto tenia una voz muy suave pero sonora.

"También voy para allá. Me imagino que empezaste a caminar en la mañana, te puedo llevar."

La expresión en los ojos de la joven cambió rápidamente. No podía decir si era alegría o alivio.

"No podría dormir tranquilo pensando que no lograste llegar," repuso Alexei con una sonrisa

Sin esperar que dijera más, la joven se acomodó en la parte de atrás del asiento. Sin otro casco, Alexei le dio el suyo.

"Agarrate bien."

Alexei aceleró, tanteando el equilibrio de su moto que ahora llevaba casi el doble de peso. La chica dio un corto alarido cuando ganaron velocidad y se unieron al camino.

El joven piloto prestaba mucha atención, ya que su moto era lo suficientemente ágil como para sortear a aquellos idiotas que se dirigían como si no tuvieran nada que hacer. Al acercarse a la ciudad el trafico se hacia mas intenso, a medida que las ramificaciones del sistemas de carreteras se juntaban para desembocar en la cuidad.

Al parar en las afueras de la ciudad, Alexei volvió la cabeza para mirar a su invitada. Ella miraba hacia los lados; su rostro reflejaba serenidad. Se veía muy bonita de perfil.

La chica no hacia nada por entablar conversación, aunque Alexei pensó que había algo que debía saber.

Como algo instintivo, sintió un escalofrió en la nuca y en los antebrazos. Desde pequeño, incluso antes de ser piloto, había confiado mucho en sus instintos, le habían salvado la vida muchas veces, la ultima vez en los anillos de Saturno. Paseo la mirada cuando reanudaron la marcha hacia la ciudad, y no advirtió ningún peligro, a parte de los autos. Miró a su alrededor y no encontró nada. Sin embargo, esa señal de alarma no desapareció.

"Olvide preguntarte algo..." empezó Alexei.

"Kiska," dijo la chica.

"Bueno Kiska, nos entendemos bien. Soy Alexei, pero me puedes decir Alex."

Kiska no dijo nada. Pasaron varios minutos sin que ninguno de los dos dijera nada a medida que entraban en la ciudad.

Ciudad Macross era una ciudad bonita si sé sabia donde mirar. Como la virtual capital del mundo, tenia un atractivo que ninguna otra ciudad tenia. Las ciudades crecían de manera orgánica a lo largo de los siglos, pero esta ciudad no tuvo tanto tiempo. Además, la arquitectura y perfil de una ciudad estaba influenciado en parte de la cultura del país donde estaba, pero Ciudad Macross era una ciudad cosmopolita debido a la variedad de la población que la fundó. En algunos países el ayuntamiento, el palacio de gobierno, un fuerte, la estatua del dictador de turno o una plaza era el centro exacto de la ciudad. Aquí era el SDF-1 _Macross_, que se alzaba 600 metros sobre el nivel del lago circular donde estaba. Una ciudad planificada, con largas avenidas principales que se conectaban por rectas calles. Desde el cielo algunas partes de la ciudad se veían como una enorme área cuadriculada, con sus calles entrelazadas.

Ciudad Macross, la tercera generación de una ciudad que había nacido y vivido por el SDF-1. Como ciudad planificada había sido un éxito, creciendo con el paso de los años para ser lo que es, teniendo una personalidad propia.

Aunque era amante de los espacios abiertos, a Alexei le gustaba esta ciudad. No por sus monumentos ni edificios, sin por el diseño organizado, nunca encontraría trafico a la hora de ir a ninguna parte, lo que le daba mucha libertad. Además, la poca aglomeración de gente al estar distribuida, creaba lugares tranquilos, como la gran avenida que recorría parte de la ciudad a lo largo de un eje norte-sur. Pero no le importaba la avenida franqueada de edificios del gobierno, sino las calles que fluían de la avenida, en especial la 4ta transversal. Era un sitio de restaurantes y cafés. Los edificios no eran muy altos en este sector, máximo 3 pisos, la ausencia de ruido, el poco trafico y la ancha calle le daba un toque especial que a él le gustaba.

Pasaron junto a una cafetería y a través del cristal vieron a muchas personas divirtiéndose y pasándola bien con sus amigos. Era bastante avanzada la tarde y al verlos Alexei empezó a sentir hambre y miro a su acompañante:

"Bueno, la verdad tengo algo de hambre, y ya que estamos aquí... podríamos entrar y pedir algo de comer, ¿quieres?"

Iba a negarse, pero de pronto su estomago le recordó que no había comido nada desde ayer por la tarde. Ensanchó sus ojos de gata y Alexei empezó a reír.

"Creo que eso es un sí."

Ambos entraron al establecimiento y Alexei buscó una mesa donde sentarse. Al instante una camarera se les acercó y les preguntó que se les ofrecía. Alexei pidió un gran sándwich de jamón, queso, tomate y lechuga, un trozo de pastel de manzana y un licuado de melón, tamaño grande. No era un menú muy fino, pero serviría para entretener el estómago hasta la noche, dijo bromeando a la chica. Su acompañante se sorprendió de todo lo que pidió, pero también pidió lo mismo. Mientras les traían su orden Alexei miro fijamente a la chica con bastante curiosidad.

"¿Eres de Nueva Ashton?" pregunto Alexei.

"No. Vengo… de las tierras del sur. Estoy aquí por primera vez. Quiero conocer este lugar."

Una peregrina que quería ver el mundo recorriéndolo a pie, imaginó Alexei, recordando que él había empezado a recorrer el mundo junto a su Tío Adrián.

Alexei se quedó mirando fijamente a Kiska, que frotaba sus dedos por el filo del cuello de su camisa. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención a Alexei fue una mirada fugaz hacia un grupo de chicas que estaba causando alboroto en una mesa cercana a la barra. Alexei creyó ver por un momento una mirada muy dura, pero cambio tan rápido a su mirada impasible que pensó que lo había imaginado. Unos momentos después llegó la comida y ambos comenzaron a comer.

"¿Y siempre caminas a todos lados?" preguntó Alexei.

"Me da tiempo para pensar," contestó mirando por la ventana. "Y ver todo en detalle."

"Cualquiera diría que estas en una misión de reconocimiento," dijo Alexei riéndose.

Ella no se reía, al parecer para ella cada cosa que hacia era muy seria, o al menos a Alexei le parecía así. O fuera que insinuaba alguna doble intención de parte de Alexei y no quería mostrarse como una chica fácil.

"Dime Kiska," dijo Alex con la boca llena, "¿Tienes donde quedarte?"

"¿Por que me lo preguntas?" dijo Kiska muy seria.

"Te puedo ayudar a que consigas un sitio donde quedarte."

Kiska iba a negarse otra vez, pero se sentía en deuda con él ya que le había traído e invitado a comer, y le habían dicho que negar un agradecimiento era una descortesía que le podría traer muchos problemas que no necesitaba.

"Supongo que sí."

Una respuesta que trajo una sonrisa en el rostro de Alexei.


End file.
